What I'm looking for
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-TRC, Syaoran finds himself in Area 11 when Zero is only just returning after his long absence. They sense something that might be what they need to get Syaoran's and Sakura's other selves back, but they can't be sure. Looking for it leaves Syaoran in unexpected places though. Yaoi! Ultimately SuzaLulu, SyaoSaku and KuroFai, but in the mean time just SyaoranXanyone
1. Chapter 1

**A bold attempt at a crossover between two series I've never written about, and a multi-chapter fic no less. I am _not_ great with multi-chapter fics (I've published one failure before and gave up on 3 others), but I will be trying this again. I have a little confidence in this one for once.**

**Warnings:  
**

**1) This is a yaoi fic. A graphic one. Ultimately the pairings are meant to be SuzaLulu, SyaoSaku and KuroFai, but none of these will be present in detail. Instead, I pair off Syaoran with every male who dares to come close enough :P But the intentions are good.  
**

**2) English is not my first language. Please do comment if you spot mistakes that don't look like ordinary typos (I try to filter them out, but I don't have a beta)  
**

**3) I'm afraid some of my characters are a little OOC. But considering it's practically impossible to make a good cross-over without OOC characters (okay, Tsubasa is great for it, but still) I'll just beg you to cope.  
**

**4) Spoilers! This story takes place _after_ the ending of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (that would be the manga). For Code Geass it would be somewhere early in R2 (and that would be the anime). I mention spoilers all around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or Code Geass  
**

* * *

"We arrived in a new world!"

Syaoran looked up from his seat on the ground, peeking around quickly before Kurogane stood in front of him, dragging him to his feet.

"Looks like a war zone," he grumbled.

Fai's smile seemed a bit troubled and he did not make a lighthearted remark like usual, just skidding a bit closer to Kurogane and Syaoran.

"It doesn't look all too happy," Syaoran admitted, "but I'd like to explore the possibilities anyway. Do you sense any sort of power here Fai? Mokona?"

"There is some sort of strange power," Fai admitted immediately, "but it isn't magic. Not like I've seen before, anyway."

"Could it be what we're looking for?"

"I don't know. It... It feels strange. I can't make any sense of it at all."

"Mokona can't feel it," the little thing murmured sadly.

"Let's investigate it then. Can you pinpoint the location, Fai?"

Fai scratched his cheek with one finger and then pointed towards the right, where the broken down city they were standing in was abruptly replaced by a high tech looking one. "That way."

Syaoran glanced around again. The place they were standing looked eerily much like the by acid rain plagued Tokyo. Even though everything had turned out 'fine' since then, it was still a place none of them liked remembering. The big difference was this city was not worn down by acid, but more likely explosions. Bullet holes adorned every stretch of stone, large gaps with scorched edges were placed haphazardly in buildings. Everything was splattered with black paint. Syaoran knew it was blood, but refused to acknowledge that much for his own mental well-being.

The place they were walking toward was looking much more like Piffle, or maybe the Hanshin Republic would be a more accurate comparison. He saw an automated train move around the premises of the city. Whereas the place they were walking now was abandoned, the city in front of them seemed to be filled with life. Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what made the people abandon such a large part of town. Obviously they had been fighting a war here, but the city in front of them looked completely unharmed. Although abandoned, many places were adorned with memorials of deceased people, suggesting this part hadn't been abandoned for all that long. So even if this city was hit by war, why was that other part unharmed? They couldn't have rebuilt in such short time. Or was this something curious about this world, like the Kudan in the Hanshin Republic?

"Naaaaa, Kuro-rin and Syaoran-kun are being so silent," Fai suddenly complained.

Kurogane huffed, and Syaoran looked at the mage apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was just wondering what could have led to this state of the city."

"It looks horrible, right?"

"But that part is completely undamaged."

"Yes. Maybe we should try to learn some more before we barge in."

"That's what I was thinking," Syaoran mused out loud.

"Can't we just get it over with? I don't like staying here."

"Is Kuro-pon being sensitive," Fai leaned over to Kurogane, "our almighty warrior wants to leave this place because there's too much blood?"

"Shut it, idiot," Kurogane barked," this place is eerie. Something is not right, and I'm not in the mood to find out."

"Sir, are these elevens bothering you?"

Syaoran snapped his head up, meeting eyes with three angry looking men in uniforms.

"Eeeh?" Fai tilted his head in surprise.

"What the hell," Kurogane loomed.

"Step back, dirty eleven," one of the men spat.

Syaoran noticed the twitch in Kurogane's eyebrow and quickly stepped towards his mentor, putting a hand on his sword arm. He did not know what was going on, but starting their first meeting here with a fight didn't sound too wise. Besides, these people looked like military.

"Why would these people be bothering me," Fai asked, pretending not to have heard the man snapping at Kurogane like that.

"They're elevens," the man rolled his eyes. "Shinjuku ghetto is still a risky place to go sir, so seeing a Brittanian being followed by two elevens can mean nothing but bad intentions."

"I assure you we had no ill intentions," Syaoran dared to throw in.

The man gave him a look of disgust before turning to Fai again.

"Please be careful sir. You shouldn't wander around the ghetto's alone, it's not safe. Terrorists are hiding everywhere." Syaoran couldn't help but notice the quick glance he gave Kurogane at the word 'terrorists' and he suppressed a shudder.

"Don't worry, good man," Fai fluttered forward and lightly tapped the man's shoulder with the flat of his hand, "I was just on my way back and these two were merely accompanying me around. But maybe I could ask you a favor, dear sir? I was examining recent history of this place for a small written work, could you by any chance direct me to a library to find anything about it?"

"Recent history? You're from the homeland then? I suppose that _does_ explain why you are so easy with elevens, if you've never met scum like that before." The man pondered for a moment while Syaoran gave it his best try to convey calmness through his hand into Kurogane, feeling the muscles under his fingers tremble with anger. "The best place to go would be late Tokyo Tower. The museum there shows how Area 11 was taken. There's a small library there as well, I think."

"Tokyo Tower?" Fai did not show his surprise. "How do I get there?"

"Just follow the signs in the rail station." This was the first time another of the men spoke.

Fai smiled brightly, "Thank you~! I'll be on my way then!" He hesitated for a moment. "These two can come with me, right?"

The man huffed, "yes."

Fai beamed at him again, drawling out another 'thank you' and then started skipping towards the city.

Syaoran quickly followed, just catching one of the man wondering out loud whether Fai was on drugs.

...

The museum taught them a few important – if unpleasant – facts. First, they were in Area 11, what used to be Japan, but the original culture was being brutally oppressed by the current rulers: The Brittanian Empire. Kurogane and Syaoran obviously being (part) Japanese left them as part of the suppressed elevens, without the right to even call upon the name of Japan. For Syaoran this wasn't that bad – part because he wasn't completely Japanese to begin with (only his mother was born Japanese) and part because that was so long ago he no longer felt any strong connection to the nationality of his past – but for proud Kurogane it was a different matter entirely. Still, Syaoran had a bit of difficulty figuring out how he could best introduce himself here. Introducing himself normally would make him sound like from the Chinese Federation, which might not be the brightest way to walk around with in the Brittanian Empire either. Taking on his ancestor's name 'Reed' would lead him to be at least partial Brittanian, but he definitely looked nothing like Brittanian at all. He settled with going for Reeds name and stating his family had mixed so much in history his appearance was just jumbled up.

Elevens had hardly any rights. Even getting full citizenship was a very hard thing to do. To Kurogane's utter despair, _he_ would be the one needing the most protection in this world. Fai with his appearance would have it easiest, fair skinned and blonde, looking all the way Brittanian.

They _did_ find out some promising facts as well though. A resistance force calling themselves the Black Knights had a leader who was rumored to have special powers beside being a master strategist. Sadly enough the Black Knights seemed to have fallen apart a year ago, but their leader Zero had been reported to have appeared again recently, so it would be worth looking into. Kurogane had quickly decided he would be the one looking for these Black Knights, he would rather be damned than walk around this city being spit upon on every street corner. Going to a _Japanese_ resistance he would be fine with knowing just the Japanese language (albeit a bit archaic), leaving Mokona to stay with Fai and Syaoran so they could converse with the people in the city who all spoke the Brittanian language. Fai would definitely be better off _not_ looking for the Black Knights, as they supposed he would get about the same treatment there as the elevens would get from the Brittanians.

They decided on meeting back at the late Tokyo Tower at dusk, Kurogane stalking off back to the ghetto's and Fai and Syaoran off to find themselves a place to stay. They figured it would be easier without a large angry looking eleven looming over their shoulders.

"Tokyo again, hmm?" Fai muttered as they strolled down the street, keeping Syaoran close.

"It seems so. But this is definitely different from the country with the acid rain."

"Could it be... A different version of the same place? I mean, it is _also_ the same country as Kuro-pon's, in a way."

"I suppose that could be it. Clow is also just a version of Tokyo further on in time."

Fai laughed," Everything seems to come back to Tokyo in the end, right? Maybe we travel different worlds, but still remain in the same place all the time."

"That just could be very accurate," Syaoran muttered with a smile.

"Tomorrow, let's find that power I feel," Fai vaguely gestured towards one side, "It may not be the same as that Zero-person."

"Okay. We may be here for a while, I guess."

Fai nodded gravely.

* * *

**I have already finished writing this story, and I will update it every few days. Please do review anyway, because I'd like to improve my writing ^^ (But like I mentioned, multi-chapter is not my strong point. I'm much better at oneshots)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is about the shortest and possibly the least interesting chapter, but to avoid too much randomness it had to be added. Please bear with me a little longer ;)**

* * *

"A school?"

"School?" Fai wondered.

Syaoran casted a glance aside and realized Fai just didn't get the concept – or wouldn't have linked it with the extravagant building in front of them.

"Where they teach children? I think I can still pass for a high school student. We can go inside and pretend you're my guardian trying to enroll me?"

"A schóól?" Fai muttered again. "As large as this?"

"Brittanians like it flashy, or so I've noticed."

"All kids go together to one school then?"

"Yes, they teach all kinds of subjects in preparation for their future when they choose a profession. If I'm correct, kids go to school until 18 years old, so you could apply me for high school. Just tell them we just moved here from the homeland, introduce me as Syaoran Reed who is under your protection at the moment."

"Okay then, we'll give it a try Syaoran-kun. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too." Syaoran pushed through the gate, walking up to the large building.

Fai made whistling sounds looking around the gardens, admiring the building and its style.

Syaoran chuckled a little," Fai-san, please don't forget _you're_ supposed to be the adult now."

Fai laughed and twirled around, demonstrating his non-adultness, and then froze when suddenly the building before them opened its doors and students began streaming outside.

"Lunch break, Fai-san. Nothing to worry about. In fact, it makes it easier to ask where the director's office is."

"Is it just me, or are all these students Brittanian."

"So it seems."

Syaoran felt glares of several students directed towards him. No matter what name he would use, he still _looked_ like an eleven.

"Excuse me, Miss~" Fai flitted two steps towards a girl with shining long orange hair, who cast her surprised grassy green eyes on Fai when he took her hand and dipped his head to leave a pretend-kiss on it. She immediately flushed a pink as bright as her hair and a blonde girl behind her started giggling with a teasing smile on her face.

"Could you please honor me by telling me the direction of the director's office, beautiful Miss," Fai drawled flicking his eyelashes to her.

Syaoran felt like facepalming. He really wanted to. He didn't and just shuddered in silent resentment.

"Uh, I uh..."

"Don't worry," the blonde girl stepped forward, beaming first at the red-head and then at Fai, "I will bring this kind mister to the place he wants to be. You go along with Rivalz, Shirley. I'll see you in the meeting this afternoon."

"Okay," the red-head nodded tentatively and quickly followed her friends away from the strange pair.

"Hello, I'm Milly Ashford," the blonde girl introduced herself, "I'm the president of the student council. Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions." She winked at Fai, before sending a curious glance to Syaoran.

"My name's Fai D. Flourite," Fai answered her, repeating the embarrassing gesture of fake-kissing her hand. Syaoran just wished he didn't do that to the people he would have to go to school with soon, he'd have trouble enough with looking like an eleven already. "This boy here is my charge, Syaoran Reed. We just came here from the homeland, and I'm seeking out a place for him to go to school."

"He's a Brittanian citizen?" Milly quickly covered her surprise and smiled brightly at him, "I'm sure you will like it here, Syaoran! Although maybe Area 11 isn't the best place for someone with your looks..."

"Yeah, I noticed," he muttered, "pleasure meeting you."

...

Milly kindly led them to the office of whom turned out to be her father as well, leaving them to handle the paperwork. Fai feigned to have an injury to the muscles in his right hand, leaving the filling of the forms to Syaoran who had a much quicker grasp of the alphabet used by the Britannians. Fai smooth-talked Syaoran into one particular class, although Syaoran wasn't completely sure why. He supposed Fai had spotted the person wielding the power they were looking for and that person would be linked to this class. He decided to trust Fai on this one, and either way it wouldn't do any harm to be in one class rather than the other.

After being told where to get the school uniform and the other necessities, they were send off. Syaoran would start classes next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I intend to update every 2 days, but because of the lousy second chapter I upload this one a day early. **

**Please still keep in mind this is a mature fic, but the lemons will concentrate in the later chapters.**

* * *

"This is Syaoran Reed. He will be in your class from now on."

Syaoran raised his head to glance around the class. Most people were looking at him with an expression of fear, surprise, disgust or a mixture of those three. A few looked at him curiously, as if looking for something in his face in particular. The raven haired boy with the stunning purple eyes Fai had pointed him to as the person they were looking for gave him a similar curious wide eyed look, although his expression seemed to contain more than just that. Seemed to, but it was carefully hidden away. This might not be going to be easy.

"You can take a seat right over there next to the window, in front of Lelouch."

Syaoran frowned slightly. Lucky, he supposed?

As Syaoran made his way to his seat, Lelouch seemed to lose interest and directed his bored gaze outside the window again. Syaoran would quickly learn that to be the usual situation. For now, he would try to focus on these lessons, to make sure he caught up fast enough to make his movements through this school free and unbound.

...

He made it through the first part of the day without too much difficulty. Many things puzzled him though, and he took notes to research those as soon as he got home. Other things were easy to grasp with his knowledge as it was. Slightly uncomfortable was the repeatedly returning gaze of Lelouch on the back of his head. He felt Lelouch was looking outside for the bigger part of the day – at some point he suspected the boy to be just sleeping – but these stares of a few minutes or longer kept sending chills down his spine.

"So you're not an eleven?" The boy with strangely blue hair flopped against his desk soon after the small break started.

Syaoran looked up, holding the others gaze with his determined expression. "I am not."

"Then how come you look so much like one," the orange haired girl of the day before – of _course_ she would be in the same class – leaned forward curiously, "was that blonde man your father? You look nothing like him!"

Syaoran leaned back a little, managing a flustered expression to react to the sudden attention laving him from all sides. "Fai is my caretaker at this moment, but we have no blood relation. My family has mixed a lot in our history, especially with Chinese, but there's an eleven somewhere in my lineage as well. So that's why I don't look all that Britannian, even though I am." '_Somewhere_ in his lineage' being his mother of all people had to be disregarded for the moment.

"I see," the blue haired guy grinned, "I am Rivalz."

"My name is Shirley!"

"And grumpy back there is Lelouch," Rivalz added snickering.

Lelouch looked up at them, raising an eyebrow dismissively at Rivalz' words. "Pleasure to meet you," he added finally.

"My pleasure," Syaoran nodded his head gratefully. In the corner of his eyes he caught a few students looking at him angrily, but they quickly turned away once he caught their gaze.

Rivalz turned to follow his look.

"I'm going to get that a lot, won't I," Syaoran asked sheepishly.

"Probably, yes," Lelouch answered him, sitting up straight, "you must be very unlucky. Not only you look exactly like an eleven, you also look very much like the only eleven who has been to this school and in this class before, Suzaku Kururugi." He made a vague hand gesture towards his face. "All but the eyes. Suzaku's eyes are green."

"Why did you come to Area 11?" Shirley wondered out loud.

Syaoran smiled wryly, "I have something I must do."

...

When lunch break started he was quickly towed down to the gardens by Rivalz. Before he knew it, he was eating lunch in a small group consisting of Rivalz, Shirley, Lelouch, the blonde girl Milly he met the day before, and Rolo, who looked at him _very_ suspiciously and was introduced as Lelouch's younger brother.

"We should consider to have Syaoran in the student council, Milly," Rivalz stated, "just like Suzaku, he's not going to fit in any other clubs with those looks of his."

Syaoran protested wide eyed out of courtesy, "wait, I'm not sure if I can! I mean, won't it be troublesome for you if I joined? I don't want to force myself on you!"

"Don't worry, actually I think the student council will be the least problematic club for you to join," Lelouch said. Syaoran glanced towards the raven haired boy, somehow still not sure how the other's words should be taken. Something about Lelouch was off.

"It's decided! Syaoran will join the student council," Milly pumped her fist in the air and leaned back on her seat so much Syaoran feared she would topple over.

He muffled his protests and retreated under his bangs with a flush. Being in the same club as Lelouch would definitely make things easier. Spending more time with the boy would increase his chances if he went up to him asking him about this power. It was more than obvious Lelouch did not flaunt with this power, whatever it was exactly. If it turned out to be something private or secret, Syaoran had better get into his trusted circle before he attempted anything. Somehow he hoped Kurogane would find those Black Knights soon, so he wouldn't have to try and convince Lelouch to help him.

"How's the homeland faring, Syaoran," Rolo suddenly asked him.

Looking up into the purple eyes he knew he was being tested. Rolo didn't trust him.

"Well, I've never really been into politics," Syaoran replied with a sheepish laugh, "I suppose they can't keep my attention for too long."

"Really now?"

"Then what _are_ you hobbies," Shirley leaned over with curiosity.

Syaoran cursed inwardly for not preparing an extensive background. Teenagers were so annoyingly curious about the most irrelevant things. "Uh, I like uhh, archeology, I suppose." He could mentally hit himself.

"Archeology?"

"Um, I love to read books on historic cultures and stuff like that."

"What kind of historic cultures," Lelouch's mingling sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"All kinds of different cultures," he laughed – hopefully not as nervously as he felt – "really, I don't think this is interesting to you at all! What do _you_ do in your spare time?"

"Throw parties, of course," Milly laughed, almost obnoxiously, "we _must_ plan on your welcome party now. How about next week?"

"Welcome party," Syaoran knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"To the student council?"

"Does that need a party?"

"Milly would throw a party for anything," Lelouch sighed.

"Shall I do a costume party," Milly pondered, tapping her bottom lip with one finger.

"Please, don't go out of your way," Syaoran muttered. He really didn't know how to handle these people.

He tensed when he suddenly felt an arm drape around him, being pulled close to Rivalz, "you're in the same boat as us now, buddy. You can't escape Milly."

"How about you bring that charming caretaker of yours too, Shirley seemed to like him a lot," Milly winked.

"President!" Shirley shouted out, immediately turning red.

"Caretaker," Rivalz inquired curiously while Syaoran tried to escape his grasp without seeming too anti-social, "the guy Shirley was talking about this morning?"

"Fai D. Flourite, wasn't it," Milly teased.

"Really, you want to keep Fai out of this," Syaoran tried with a pained expression.

"What is he to you," Rivalz asked.

"Like I said, he's my caretaker."

"But he is no family?"

"Uh, more like a friend."

"Where do you get friends that much older than you," Milly wriggled her eyebrows.

Syaoran was surprised. Honestly, Fai did not look _that_ much older than himself.

"Admit it! Fai is older than he looks!"

"Yes, he is," Syaoran answered her puzzled.

"Then, how did you become friends with him? And how did he come to be your caretaker?"

"I suppose," Syaoran looked up at the sky for a moment, trying to put everything straight before saying anything. "I met Fai through my father. And the way my father met him is a bit complicated. Suppose through work would be most accurate. My father is gone now, so Fai is currently taking care of me."

All faces around him immediately dropped when he mentioned his father being gone. He frowned, he hadn't intended to get such a grave reaction.

"I'm sorry," Milly sat back, twiddling with her lunch, "I didn't mean to start a painful subject."

"It's not that bad," he tried to reassure her, but apparently his true worry kept shining through enough to keep them look troubled.

"If I may ask," Lelouch tried tentatively – or at least, it _sounded_ that way – "how did your father die?"

Syaoran turned to Lelouch, looking the other straight in the eyes. He saw Lelouch stiffen a little with surprise. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. I'm not really sure how it happened myself. Though, I don't believe he's _completely_ gone." He lightly tapped his chest over his heart to demonstrate his point. Having them believe he was just the slightest bit floaty would be easier, it could create answers on difficult questions and, well, looking at this world completely devoid of magic telling them the truth would make him seem completely insane. But pretending to be a no-nonsense type of guy with two feet firmly on the ground would have himself end up with very unhappy feelings about the whole thing.

Lelouch kept eye contact just a little while longer, before smiling gently and nodding. Syaoran turned back to his lunch – Fai really shouldn't have cut those sausages like that – and watched the others from the corners of his eyes.

Rolo looked at him puzzled, as if contemplating whether he should believe him or not.

Rivalz managed to quickly steer the conversation into a more lighthearted subject – or Syaoran thought it was supposed to be more lighthearted – asking Lelouch if they would go gambling again soon. Syaoran sighed and covered the sausages in his lunchbox with lettuce before daring to lift them out, not in the mood to be so embarrassed because of his lunch this early on and kept as low of a profile as possible for the new kid during lunch.

Returning to the classroom, he found himself being stared and scoffed at by the majority of the students. During lessons he kept feeling Lelouch stare at the back of his head. After lessons he realized how much he had to catch up with for school.

How much he hoped Kurogane would be successful in finding Zero.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody out there is willing to share anything on the whereabouts of the Black Knights," Kurogane grumbled, dropping himself unceremoniously on the chair next to Syaoran.

Syaoran spared him a just a short glance before returning to his homework. "You shouldn't have expected it to be easy, Kurogane-san."

"I didn't _expect_ it to be easy," he scoffed.

"Kuro-pon is all angry because he couldn't find anything," Fai mock pouted. "But Kuro-woof! You shouldn't disturb Syaoran while he's doing his homework."

"Then he shouldn't do it at the dining table."

"We don't have another table," Syaoran muttered absentmindedly, turning a page.

Kurogane made a small show of grumbling angrily and removed himself from the table, settling in a corner against the wall.

"Kuro-riiin, why won't you help me with this?"

"Do it yourself," Kurogane snapped.

Syaoran put his fingers in his ears, knowing what would come next, and blocked out the bickering long enough to get a quarter of his mathematics done. That's when dinner plopped down on top of his books, Fai grinning at him over the steaming pot.

"Please don't ruin the books, Fai-san," Syaoran said frowning, pulling his homework free from the pot. "These were expensive, and you are the only one with a job."

"You got a job," Kurogane looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Kuro-meanie shouldn't sound so surprised," Fai complained.

"I never imagined you doing something productive," Kurogane grumbled as he started filling his plate from the pot.

The corners of Fai's mouth turned down completely.

"Thank you for cooking, Fai-san," Syaoran tried with a smile, quickly setting to work at filling his own plate.

"At least Syaoran-kun knows how to be nice," Fai muttered indignantly. "How was your first day at school?"

Syaoran tried a scoff without spewing food. "I guess being a normal kid is harder than I imagined."

Fai smiled amused, "really now?"

"You should know that, by now, you are promoted to a friend my deceased father met through work and you've been taking care of me ever since he died."

"And when did he die?"

"I didn't elaborate on that, kind of suggested it wasn't a good topic to talk about. Milly – the blonde girl from yesterday – wants you over for a party."

"What," Kurogane raised an eyebrow at him incredulously.

"Of course I've tried to convince her not to," Syaoran winced.

"What kind of party," he didn't quite trust the way Fai's eyes started to sparkle.

"I'm sure there won't be alcohol, because we are still underage," Syaoran said quickly, "but I've been admitted into the student council, so she wants to throw a welcome party." He added another scowl to the last words for good measure.

"That sounds like so much fun," Fai drawled out dreamily.

"Did you find the guy with that power," Kurogane asked, cutting off Fai.

"Yes. I don't know, but he's somewhat creepy. He keeps staring at me like he knows something. And his younger brother is very clear to distrust me, even though I haven't done anything yet. I suppose he dislikes elevens very much." Syaoran's expression fell. "I'm going to have some difficulties with my appearance, that's for sure. But Lelouch – the guy with the power – acts kind towards me, like he is taking me into the group despite my appearance. I really don't know what to think of him just yet, it seems promising if you ignore the creepy staring." He twirled his fork around a moment before adding, "if only I knew what was bothering him about me."

"Sounds like Syaoran-kun is mingling in just fine," Fai smiled kindly, "make sure you have fun too."

"Fun is for when we get back to Clow Country," Syaoran gave Fai a smile.

"That's an different matter entirely," Fai wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively, and Syaoran grew wide eyed in shock.

"No, Fai! You're misunderstanding! I don't..."

"You're a healthy young boy with teenage hormones," somehow even Kurogane seemed to find this an appropriate moment and subject to tease, although he really should practice his teasing voice, "don't think we don't know."

"Know what?" Syaoran shrieked half-panicked, "there's nothing to know! I didn't do anything to the Princess!"

"Really," Fai looked a bit taken aback at his tone.

"Of course," Syaoran puffed out his cheeks and went to poke the remains of his dinner again, refusing to meet their eyes. Of course he was a healthy young boy with teenage hormones, but Sakura was so innocent still and he wouldn't dare tarnish her. At least not before she was ready.

"Syaoran-kun. Are you a virgin?"

His head shot up so fast he could've gotten himself a whiplash right there and then. He could _feel_ the heat radiating from his cheeks, but only a squeaky questioning sound left his throat.

Kurogane and Fai were both looking at him with a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"What about it," he finally managed – his voice just a bit too high.

"You're 17 years old with that body, and spent 7 more years living through someone else, making you effectively 24. Are you saying you haven't slipped up _once_?"

Syaoran felt anger welling up inside him. "Slipped up? Do care to explain to me Fai-san, when _exactly_ you would have thought me to do that? Before I was 14 years old back in Clow country? During the time I was locked up in a _glass_ jar? In the past few years while I was travelling with you and you've been able to follow my every move? Did you notice me having a chance or even a person to slip up with? Yes, I _am_ a boy with teenage hormones and I'm mentally grown-up enough for all that stuff, but I haven't exactly been given the chance, have I?"

"But Sakura..."

"I will _not_ do something like that to Sakura while she's still innocent!"

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Thank you for the meal, Fai-san, it was delicious," he said coldly. He picked up his books and retreated to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**You may have noticed this already, but I'm slowly losing the honorifics. Especially Fai and Syaoran have to get used to not using them to avoid sounding like Elevens. So don't think they're becoming impolite to one another in the course of this story, they're just adapting to the culture.**

* * *

Syaoran wrote down notes in class as if his life depended on it. He needed yesterday's talk out of his mind desperately. But they had been so aggravatingly _right_ about teenage hormones and now he couldn't stop thinking about 'slipping up'. Truly, he never had a chance for something like that, just like he said. But the past tense was the correct form there, because here he was, in a school full of teenagers with similar hormones ready to slip up on. Well, maybe not as easy as that considering he looked like an eleven, but still this was his chance.

Which was _not_ what he wanted to think about.

He felt Lelouch gaze on the back of his head and he shuddered in frustration, staring at the teacher as if trying to bore holes through her with just a look.

Lelouch tapped him on the shoulder when they had a short break. Syaoran sighed and turned around, putting his pencil down on his notebook in the same motion.

"You are stressed," Lelouch simply stated.

"It would appear so," Syaoran dared a strained smile.

"Are you having trouble with your schoolwork?" Lelouch lazily pointed at the pages and pages of handwritten notes of Syaoran's desk.

"Well, I have some catching up to do," Syaoran shrugged.

"You won't tell me what's the problem?" The sly smile of Lelouch was somehow more comforting to Syaoran now, instead of putting him on edge like it did the day before. Lelouch appeared to accept him, although the stares hadn't stopped.

"My caretaker is annoying," Syaoran entrusted the other, "we had some weird conversation yesterday and I can't get it out of my head."

"Weird conversation?" Lelouch tilted his head slightly.

Syaoran flushed, realizing he said too much with so little words already. "J-just something between Fai and me!"

Lelouch chuckled, "I see. I'll help you out with your notes this afternoon, if you like."

"Huh? Are you sure? You don't seem all to interested in school work?"

Lelouch leaned back lazily, stretching his arms above him. "True. It's boring. But you are a very intriguing person, so if helping you with your notes is necessary to understand you better I'll make that sacrifice. I really wonder why Rolo is so opposed to you."

Syaoran wasn't sure whether he should feel flattered or indignant, so he ignored Lelouch's reasoning in favor of reacting on the second part, "isn't Rolo just upset with me looking like an eleven, like everyone else?"

"I wonder..."

Syaoran tilted his head to look at Lelouch curiously for a moment longer, before he turned back in his seat to start scribbling away at his notes again as class started.

...

Milly had them working on her paperwork almost until dusk. Syaoran wouldn't have minded, hadn't he needed to finish three more books of catching up this evening, going through his homework with Lelouch. And Rivalz peeking over his papers curiously every once in a while did certainly not help either. He cursed his wobbly handwriting inwardly. The alphabet used by the Britannians wasn't very hard, and in fact he knew how to read it just fine – mostly thanks to his clone's upbringing by Fujitaka – but it was his first time actually _writing_ it. His handwriting was bound to be rubbish. Rivalz' curious interest left him both embarrassed and prematurely troubled for when he'd start asking about it.

When Milly finally released them, Lelouch came to him first. "How about we go eat at home first? You can come over this evening if you like?"

Syaoran looked up, and saw his troubled look reflected in Lelouch's face. "Actually, Lelouch... Would you mind if I come over tomorrow? I have a lot of catching up to do, and I won't be able to go to bed before midnight as it is..."

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch smiled, waving his hand lightheartedly, "we'll talk tomorrow, when Milly hasn't worked us to the bone first."

"Thank you." Syaoran stood, gathering his papers. When he lifted his head, he was suddenly very aware of how close he was standing to Lelouch.

Lelouch's hand caught his shoulder, steering him around and towards the door with a friendly push. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Syaoran. Have a good trip home, and don't work too late, okay?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Syaoran fled the building, rubbing at a blush he couldn't explain furiously.

...

When he entered the house they rented close to the school, Fai and Kurogane looked up from their empty plates, both sporting a facial expression which looked disturbingly much like relief.

"Syaoran-kun, you're home!" Fai stood quickly and walked over, gently tugging his bag from his hands.

"Yes," he looked at them quizzically," is something wrong?"

"We were just a bit worried because you stayed away so late," Fai laughed his lighthearted smile, "Kuro-pon and I already ate. I'll put your food in the microwave. Such a useful invention, it makes me happy every time we pass a world with it." He kept chattering away as he warmed up Syaoran's dinner.

"I'm serious though, what's wrong," Syaoran interrupted.

Fai's expression fell.

"Where were you," Kurogane asked.

"Student council," Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "We had a lot of work to do, so we finished late. Is that a problem?"

"No," Kurogane grumbled something Syaoran couldn't decipher before adding, "we were worried you were avoiding us because of that conversation yesterday."

Syaoran's eyes widened, suddenly remembering again. With all day's activities, he had finally forgotten about it.

"We felt like we should apologize, Syaoran-kun," Fai muttered. Kurogane made an affirmative noise, but didn't go as far as to openly admit it.

"I suppose... It's not all your fault," Syaoran smiled, ending the subject right there. "Did Kurogane-san find anything today?"

"I have a lead now. Someone promised to bring me to the Black Knights tomorrow, but he said I won't be meeting Zero. Still, it's a step forward."

"Are you having trouble with the language?"

"Hardly. Most of the time I stay within the meat bun's reach, and when I stray too far it's usually into areas without noisy Britannians. But the day I encounter a Britannian outside the translation zone will be a troublesome day."

"I see. I'm sorry, but I really need Mokona here. If I suddenly don't understand this language when I'm at school I'll be in big trouble."

Kurogane nodded, huffing.

"If you'll excuse me now, I have a lot of reading to do," Syaoran smiled apologetically.

"At least eat your dinner first," Fai pouted.

He knew he had a lot of work to do. He knew he should get started. But laying his eyes on the meal Fai had made got his mouth to water.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

This day was even less eventful than the last. Milly murmured something about his welcoming party during lunch break, but wouldn't let any more information slip. Lelouch still stared at the back of his head. Rivalz seemed somewhat preoccupied (Syaoran would almost suspect him being him love with Milly).

The end of classes reached them soon and Syaoran held up his notebook a little exasperated. Three days. His notebook was almost full.

"Are you coming, Syaoran," he could _hear_ the badly suppressed chuckle in Lelouch's voice.

"Yes," he sighed, shoving his notebook in his bag and following Lelouch outside.

It wasn't until they reached the steps of the clubhouse Syaoran realized they weren't headed for the dorms. He felt a little disappointed for not being allowed there even though Lelouch had explicitly invited him over to his place, but quickly removed that thought when he realized he had no reason to want to go to Lelouch's room in the first place. All he wanted was to get trusted by the raven haired boy so he could ask him about this power he was keeping secret.

He was surprised when Lelouch led him to one of the doors in the back.

"Where are we going?"

"My room?" Lelouch gave him a calculating look, "you'd rather stay here?"

"Huh? You live here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment, pondering on the question.

"Does it matter?"

"Well," Syaoran faltered, "not really. I just didn't expect it."

The other give him a apologetic smile before continuing his way towards – apparently – his room.

He opened a door, gesturing inside. "You make yourself comfortable, I'll just get us something to drink."

"Okay, thank you." Syaoran carefully slid into Lelouch's room, looking around in awe. It was very tidy and rather nondescript. Was this how a teenage boy's room was supposed to look? He somehow couldn't really believe that.

A shudder ran down his spine. He got this awful feeling of being watched, even though he was clearly the only occupant of the room. He glanced around carefully, feeling a bit paranoid.

Finally, he made his way towards the bed, sinking down on the ground in front of it.

He started pulling free his notebook from the books in his bag and put the things on the ground he supposed he might need help with.

Lelouch entered the room carrying a tray with drinks and snacks, placing it close to Syaoran on the ground. He gracefully sank down next to Syaoran, immediately leaning over to skip through the papers and books on the floor.

"You need help on _all_ of this," he asked incredulously.

Syaoran flushed, quickly shoving some things back on a stack. "I seem to have a bit of a backlog on the current curriculum," he muttered. "You don't _have_ to help me if it's too much."

"No, it's no problem, really," Lelouch muttered, picking up the notebook and skipping through quickly," I offered, so I shouldn't take it back. What's with your handwriting?"

If he could feel more embarrassed than this, he would burn his way through the ground to disappear. He looked like the biggest idiot in the school already, and he expected one of the – obviously – top students to start trusting him with his secrets?

"I- I had an injury at my hand a while ago," he muttered, "haven't really written much since then."

"Injury? What happened?"

Pursing his lips, Syaoran decided to keep as much truth in his story as possible, before he started forgetting his own excuses. "I got into a fight."

"Really? Because you look like an eleven?"

Syaoran chuckled, "no, I haven't had trouble with my looks before I came to Area 11. No, just the regular quarrel with one guy stealing something and me being all stupid jumping on it."

"The righteous kind of guy then?"

"Maybe... I have something I must do, and I'll pursue that goal no matter what."

"I see." Lelouch held out the notebook with an opened page. "Let's start on this, shall we?"

"Okay."

They worked through at least half of Syaoran's problems in just that afternoon. He was very surprised at how easy Lelouch could explain the background of things that had puzzled him to no end when mentioned in class. Even Lelouch seemed a little surprised with how fast he caught up, considering his huge backlog. Syaoran bit his lip scribbling away – on loose papers by now. He wasn't an idiot. He just missed a few classes. About 10 years of them. Still, he wasn't stupid and he had read enough books to quickly grasp most subjects.

Syaoran shot a look at the clock and stiffened. "It's this late already?"

Lelouch lifted his head to follow his gaze lazily, "we've been working for quite a while."

"I need to get going. Fai was already worried yesterday. He's not used to having to wait this late."

"You've worked hard," Lelouch put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and used him to hoist himself upright. He send him a look which could have been a calculating one had it not been covered with a smile. Syaoran got the feeling he was being tested, but that would mean Lelouch was a very good actor.

Maybe he was, considering the still looming feeling of being watched in this room.

On his way out he almost bumped into Rolo. The boy shot him a death glare, but didn't hinder his passage.

...

Syaoran sunk into the pillows of his bed, resting his book on his knees contently. Thanks to Lelouch's help, he had a lot less work to do left. Having someone to point you at the important things was so much easier than reading complete books only to find out the day after most of it was not necessary.

Still, he had claimed to like archeology, so it'd be best to know as much about this world's archeology as possible. And the history of the Brittanian Empire might turn out useful.

The first time he heard the strange sound, he ignored it.

Second time, he perked up and tried to listen. It sounded strange. Fai?

The sounds continued, growing a little in volume.

After 5 minutes, he slung his feet from the bed, intending to get a look. The creaking sound his own bed made at the movement made him realize just what he was hearing.

He groaned exasperated. They weren't serious, were they? Were they actually _trying_ to frustrate him, or were they just so oblivious to thin-walled nature of this house?

He furrowed his eyebrows. Since when were they doing these things anyway? Had they been doing this before?

A loud crash made him jump.

He decided it would be no good to go and check on them. The book could also wait.

He rolled over on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to think of math formulas and history classes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Weird conversation again?" Lelouch inquired casually when Syaoran shoved his books in his bag, ready to follow Rivalz down the building to his first PE lesson.

Syaoran whipped around and turned red. "You really don't want to know."

"You're still doing a good job writing down every word the teachers say."

"I still have a lot to catch up on."

"But you pick up quite fast. I wouldn't mind helping you again. I'll be a bit busy this weekend, but I can help you on Monday?"

"That'd be really nice," Syaoran smiled at the other.

"Are you actually on your way to attend PE, Lulu," Shirley asked incredulously from right behind them.

"I'm just walking with you, I never said anything about attending."

"You don't like PE," Syaoran asked tentatively.

"Lelouch has no stamina whatsoever," Rivalz grinned before the raven haired boy could answer.

"And he _always_ skips classes and has Miss Viletta angry," Shirley added.

"Are you any good at PE, Syaoran?"

He shrugged glancing sideways to Lelouch who was merely chuckling at the accusations. "We'll see. I don't know many sports, but I guess I have a decent stamina."

"I'm looking forward to see you," Shirley beamed before leaving them in favor of going to the girl's locker room.

Even though Lelouch was clearly showing no interest in joining them for PE at all, he still followed Rivalz and Syaoran into the locker room and lazily lounged on the seats while everyone else started changing. When Syaoran moved to follow Rivalz outside, long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Here, let me show you the rest of the changing rooms first."

"Huh, why?" Syaoran allowed the other to tug him away in surprise.

"Because you never know when you need an escape route," Lelouch chuckled.

"Escape route? Lelouch, I'm not the type to play truant."

"Not yet, that is. Look, these are the showers." Lelouch gestured around widely. "The cubicles don't close with a lock, but most guys here don't really have any desire to barge in on someone else's shower." He dragged him to the very back of the shower room, pointing at the window high above the last cubicle. "That there is the best escape route here, but you have to climb the walls from the cubicle to the right to get the best access."

"O-okay."

"Important lesson here, Syaoran. Don't ever use the shower in the second cubicle from the back unless you _want_ guys to walk in on you. Sometimes people here are in a hurry and won't check if someone is using the shower."

Syaoran just nodded apprehensively.

"Or _do _you want someone walking in on you," Lelouch looked at him with one quirked eyebrow, and for a moment Syaoran really had no clue whether he was being made fun of or was honestly asked whether he liked men looking at him while he was washing himself. His confusion made him stumble on his words, trying to figure out the right answer before Lelouch would start laughing at him.

Clearly, _not_ answering immediately was the wrong answer either way, he realized as Lelouch gave him a little push back into the last cubicle with a soft chuckle.

"N-no, of course not," he brought out, far too late of course.

"You're not gay, are you?" Lelouch leaned in dangerously close. What was he really asking here?

"Not that I know of," he quickly answered, lifting his hands ready to push Lelouch off.

"You're in love with a girl?"

"Yes!"

"So you never imagined what it would be like before?"

He couldn't help but be reminded of the sounds from Fai and Kurogane last night. Nor could he suppress the vivid memories of Fai forcing kisses on him in a drunken stupor, groping at everything he could reach. Hell, Fai had probably managed to give him more kisses while drunk (or pretending to be, as Syaoran sometimes suspected) than he had gotten from Sakura by now.

Damn Fai and Kurogane for being completely right about his teenage hormones, damn his pride for not daring to approach Sakura sooner and absolutely damn himself for actually feeling an interested twitch in his belly at Lelouch's advances.

"They say doing anything to a man only increases your appreciation of it being done to yourself later on."

"W-who says that?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Care to try?"

"Why would I..." He drifted off, trying an internal battle with his hormones. He loved Sakura! He was trying to convince this guy to share his power, but he had _never_ stooped so low as to use sexual means of persuasion. Though, another side of his mind argued, he had been beaten, battered and stabbed in every other body part. His body knew abuse in every way _but_ sexual, why couldn't he do this while he would be completely in control, while it would be _pleasurable_? Besides, he was in love with Sakura – who is a girl – so doing anything to a guy would mean nothing, right?

He knew something in his reasoning was off, but his crotch didn't seem to mind.

Lelouch's violet eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief. Syaoran felt like his entire pattern of thought had been calculated by the other beforehand already.

"I... I suppose I _have_ thought about it before."

A wicked smile spread on Lelouch's face and he tapped his cheek with an elegant finger. "How about it then?"

Syaoran nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. His head was like a whirlpool of conflicting thoughts slowly draining down his body. How did Lelouch convince him with so little words?

"You're not making fun of me, are you," he quickly snapped out with his last coherent thought for the moment.

"Rather making fun _with _you," Lelouch pressed gentle lips to his cheek, his fingers tangling in messy brown locks. "Close your eyes."

Syaoran trembled and did what he was told. His fists clenched next to his sides when Lelouch's lips ghosted towards his neck, teeth lightly touching his pulse as if debating whether he should nip at it or not. All his experience with fighting and control, he was now at a loss underneath nimble fingers of a manipulative male.

A gentle hand cupped his crotch, and his muscles tensed. A soft chuckle ghosted over his feverish skin and his wrist was caught, leading his hand to the other's thigh. He hesitated a moment longer before sliding his hand up, mirroring Lelouch's movement.

Teeth scraped down his neck gently, not leaving any scratches to be seen, and Lelouch nudged slightly at the hem of his shirt. Lips latched around a taut muscle of his neck and Syaoran felt hot suction, his hand trembling against Lelouch. He dropped his head on Lelouch's shoulder, nuzzling against the black fabric of his school uniform as if it would give him courage. He made a tentative kneading movement with his hand.

Lelouch made an appreciative sound, returning the gesture with a little more confidence, not removing his lips from the nape of Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran decided his other hand had to do something as well, feeling wholly uncomfortable with in merely clenching by his side. Being lead by another didn't feel like it would be his style. He wrapped it around Lelouch's shoulder and his fingers mimicked the massaging of his other hand while his mind was reeling. He really no longer had a clue what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to be the one who was doing the 'doing'.

The raven head lapped at the hickey he made, fingers lightly pulling on his hair to bring him closer. The other hand slid up and then down into his shorts. Syaoran felt another shudder travel up his spine and he pushed at Lelouch, pinning him against the other wall of the cubicle.

He wasn't sure if he felt the other grinning against his skin or not, but he tried to contain the bucking movements of his hips. The raven haired boy encircled his hardness with deft fingers, tugging slightly as if trying to bring Syaoran even closer to his body.

Syaoran gasped. He slid his hand up to fumble at Lelouch's trousers, but the school uniform was not as easily penetrated as PE shorts. He brought down both his hands to wrestle at the belt.

Lelouch tugged a little harder and then released him, giving just the barest hint of a push at his shoulders. Syaoran opened his eyes and obediently sank down to a crouch. He noticed Lelouch did not look him in the eyes, but rather stared at his hair.

Having the belt at eyelevel made it easier to open it, and he made fast work of slipping open the trousers, pulling out the slightly damp piece of Lelouch. He gulped, knowing exactly what the position he was in right now meant. But he had agreed already, he would not turn back.

Lelouch knitted his fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan, pushing his hips forward just the slightest bit.

Syaoran hesitated. He lifted his hand, tentatively circling his fingers around it to tug lightly, feeling the shiver run through Lelouch's body. He couldn't deny his curiosity. Somehow, sitting here and looking at another man's full glory straight on made his own hardness throb with anticipation. _Like feeling the promise as physical touch._

Before his doubt would get a chance to kick in, he rocked forward on his heels and slid the member into his mouth. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the tip and sucked back lightly, trying to make up his mind about the salty taste.

Lelouch let out a moan and his knees almost buckled, prompting Syaoran to press the other's thighs against the cubicle wall. Lelouch gave a weak subconscious struggle, not even getting close to breaking free from the brunette's grip.

Although the taste was not really something to rejoice on, Syaoran did find doing this rather exciting. Sucking an licking extracted all kinds of sounds from the boy above him, sending tingling shots of electricity to his own crotch. He bobbed vigorously for a moment before turning back to teasing licking.

"You sure... ah... you've never done this... before?"

Syaoran slid back enough to be able to look up at Lelouch's face, but found him not looking down. He let go of him just long enough to mutter a 'no' before sliding back up, taking him in as far as he could. He swallowed and tried if he could get it past his gag-reflex. He was able to suppress many of his body's reactions thanks to rather cruel injuries in the past, so he was sure this one could be surpassed as well.

Lelouch gasped loudly and hunched over when he slid in all the way, and Syaoran buried his nose in black curly hair triumphantly. He hummed proudly and Lelouch hissed.

Syaoran slid back and spent another few moments of licking and sucking at the tip, listening to the other pant above him. The insistent tugging on his hair was satisfying, to say the least.

He slid down again, swallowing repeatedly, and Lelouch cried.

All of Syaoran stiffened as the member in his mouth started spurting seed directly into his throat and Lelouch crying out a name.

Mortification wrung itself into his stomach, excitement dropping immediately. He kept Lelouch in his mouth long enough to let the other finish his orgasm, but as soon as Lelouch slumped over he released the other's thighs and drew back.

The look Lelouch gave him was equally mortified as the feeling in Syaoran's guts.

He stood and ran.

_Suzaku_.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, Syaoran would be the pot calling the kettle black if he actually _blamed_ Lelouch. He himself was guilty of the exact same thing. Or similar at least. He had even _admitted_ with all necessary words he was in love with a girl before they started. So it was unmistakable he had just been using Lelouch as a relief without further meaning, willingly inviting Lelouch to do the same.

Though he wondered if Lelouch had really just used him as a relief of tension. The name he had called out... It was the name of the guy Lelouch had explicitly compared his features with. _All but the eyes. _

Well, at least that explained why Lelouch had asked him to close his eyes and hadn't tried to make eye contact even once. Relief? He had been a downright replacement of the man Lelouch was in love with.

But wasn't it the same for him, just in another form?

Syaoran silently cursed to himself.

"You're home early, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran lifted his head from his knees to stare at the surprised mage in front of their apartment.

"I suppose," he muttered when Fai was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Did school end early?" Fai inserted the key in the lock, letting them both in.

"No."

"Then why?" Fai looked at him puzzled.

"I ran."

"You _ran_? Syaoran-kun, are you feeling ill? Never ever have I heard of you _or_ your clone running off!"

"Well, I've never been in a situation like _that_ before!" He snapped moodily. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Syaoran-kun," Fai grabbed his wrist firmly, keeping him from retreating to the safety of his room.

"What?"

"I am worried about you. You don't _run_. You never back off of a challenge. What in the world happened?"

Syaoran chewed his bottom lip. "I guess I got too curious after all."

Fai tilted his head slightly before something started dawning on his face. "A girl...?"

"No."

Sapphire eyes widened. "A _boy_?"

He shrugged almost violently, "I thought it would be safe. Considering I love Sakura, I won't touch another girl, but a boy would be insignificant, right?"

Fai frowned, but added no other positive or negative reaction.

"He said I should try it. He talked me into it without any problem. And then he ended up shouting someone's name and I just felt dirty and used."

"I see," Fai seemed to ponder on it for a moment. Suddenly he pulled Syaoran to the couch, pushing him down on it. "Stay put. I'm going to get us drinks."

"Drinks?"

"Al-co-hol," Fai sang brightly, skipping to the kitchen.

Syaoran sighed and buried his head in his hands.

All his muscles stiffened at the sound of the phone.

"Fai-san," he called out, "you'll need to take that! If I answer it will be like openly admitting I'm skipping classes."

"Yes yes," Fai danced over, dropping a bottle and two glasses on the table before moving to pick up the phone. He fumbled with the horn for a moment trying to decide which way to hold it and then beamed into the phone brightly. "Hellooo!"

He decided on one end to put to his ear as a muffled sound erupted from it and nodded into space.

"Yes, that's correct! ... Who am I speaking to? ... Okaaay, I'll ask!" Fai held the horn away from his head and leaned to the side to face Syaoran. "It's a Lelouch wanting to speak to you."

Syaoran stared at Fai for a moment. His gaze fell to the phone.

"You don't want to speak to him?"

"No, please give the phone to me," Syaoran sighed and held up his hand.

"Theeere you go," Fai dropped the phone in his hand and spun around, "I'll get snacks so you two can speak in private!"

"Thank you," he muttered before turning to speak to Lelouch. "Hello?"

"Hello, Syaoran. I'm sorry for disturbing you." A small moment of silence. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I went in and excused you. I told Miss Viletta you were suddenly feeling ill and went home."

"Thank you."

"I, well..."

"Don't mentioned it," Syaoran sighed, "it's my mistake as much as it is yours. I overreacted, I just didn't know what to do. Let's pretend it didn't happen tomorrow."

"Syaoran... Do you hate me now?"

Syaoran felt like Lelouch wasn't being truly honest making that voice. But even if he had seen the other's face, he was quite sure it would have matched his tone perfectly with a small insecure pout. He was sure now Lelouch was acting at least a part of his personality out, but he couldn't figure out to what extend or _why_. He just had to play along, no matter how frustrating it was.

"I don't hate you at all. You did me a favor, right," he tried a chuckle, but he couldn't even convince himself yet.

He heard Lelouch chuckle tentatively on the other side of the phone, "I think you did me even more of a favor, considering I didn't get a chance to return it."

"Don't worry about that."

"Hmm. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll tell Milly you're ill as well, so prepare a good excuse."

"Thank you for your trouble. See you tomorrow."

He hung up and stared at the phone a little while longer.

"He's the guy with the power, am I right?"

"Yes," Syaoran slumped back, allowing Fai to step past him and sink down on the couch on his other side.

"So what did you do, apart from this?" Syaoran jerked away, quickly hiding the hickey on his neck from Fai's prying fingers. He turned beet red and refused to answer.

"Hmm, I heard something about not having a chance to return the favor," Fai mused, "so I suppose _you_ got _him_ off, then?"

"I thought you were getting snacks so we could talk in private," he asked sourly.

"Well, I couldn't help but hear you talk a _little_," Fai smirked. "So, which is it then? You sucked him off?"

"Wha- I-"

"Correct again," Fai sang, kicking his feet in his mirth, "you sucked him off, he shouted someone else's name when he came and you ran for it. Boy, have you gotten a messed up relationship in just 4 days!" He slumped over Syaoran's shoulders and gave him a playful smirk. "You need someone to finish your job here or are you going to be all boring about it and take it to a cold shower?"

"There's no job to be finished," Syaoran sputtered, trying to remove Fai from his shoulders.

"You are starting to sound like Kuro-boring when I tease him about his stamina" Fai pouted.

Syaoran stiffened. "_That_... is _really_ not something I needed to know."

"Well, stop by if you need anything!" Fai leant over and poured two glasses of wine. "Be it a little help or just some good advice."

"Don't count on it," Syaoran mumbled, reaching for his glass instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut just a little more against the bright sunlight barging in through the window beside him. Fai had easily tempted him to drinking far too much by throwing an innuendo at every other sentence. By the time Kurogane had come home they both had been hammered, Fai attempting to grope him and he attempting to hit the mage in the head for it – both giggling like school girls. He remembered something about Kurogane muttering about the Black Knights before he was dragged off to his bedroom and tucked away with surprisingly gentle hands, passing out almost immediately.

This morning he had overslept terribly, just managing to grab a slice of toast ready in the toaster on his way out and reaching the school in record time. Only when the adrenaline of 'being late' started to fade off he got hit with his hang-over full force. He wondered silently whether he should be thankful for the delay because he made it to school now, or he should hate it for that exact same reason. _Who had ever heard of a delayed hang-over anyway_?

"Syaoran, are you still feeling unwell?" Shirley stood next to his desk, looking worried.

He screwed his eyes shut for a moment before looking up at her apologetically, "just a little. But please don't worry about me."

"You left so suddenly yesterday," Rivalz said, "you seemed to be fine when we left the locker room."

"It was rather sudden, yes," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Milly was very disappointed you weren't at the meeting. She wanted to plan your welcome party, but with you not there she couldn't ask you what you wanted."

Syaoran was about to protest that he didn't need a party at all, but the movement of his head made him sway and he dropped his forehead on his desk instead.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Lelouch suddenly stood and tugged on Syaoran's arm.

He groaned and allowed him to be pulled off his chair and past the fussing Shirley. Lelouch dragged him down the school in a firm pace.

The infirmary was empty, the school nurse probably out for some reason or another. Lelouch dropped him on one of the beds and started rumbling through a cabinet.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you look hung-over."

"I _am_ hung-over," Syaoran groaned.

"Really?"

"Fai knows his way around a bottle of alcohol," he muttered, taking the offered glass of water and white pills. "What are these?"

"Painkillers," Lelouch scoffed.

Syaoran stared at them for another moment before concluding Lelouch would have no reason to try and hurt him. He swallowed them along with the water, dizzied by his own movements.

"Now you sleep that off and get back to class when you're feeling better." A kind smile, dazzling violet eyes. Syaoran scrunched his eyes to slits.

"Sleep!" Lelouch gave him a little push and he dropped back on the bed. He was already sinking away when he heard the other's footsteps retreat.

...

Syaoran blearily blinked at the sunlight streaming down on his face. This wasn't his room.

He pondered on that for a second before things started coming back to him.

Hangover.

Painkillers.

Infirmary.

Right.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes for a moment. All his muscles tensed when he looked straight into a pair of lavender eyes.

No, not Lelouch, these eyes were lighter. He refocused and recognized Rolo.

"Awake, then?"

Syaoran blinked at him owlishly and nodded slowly.

"It's a good thing I get the chance to speak you in private." Syaoran was a bit unsure about the constant frown on the boy's face. Giving him a once-over, he realized this guy could very well also possess a power, just like his brother. Something about his eyes was off. Lelouch seemed to be wearing contacts, so maybe he had something similar about his eyes underneath? Syaoran could only guess at this point.

"Are you even listening?"

Syaoran frowned, "sorry, I just woke up. What were you saying?"

"I asked what your business with brother is!"

"My business?"

Rolo sighed exasperated. "What are you doing to my brother? What happened yesterday in the back of the showers? I'll warn you now: Stay away from my brother!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Rolo's eyebrows knitted together. He looked like a man contemplating whether he should attack or not. Syaoran noted to himself he _maybe_ shouldn't underestimate the boy.

"Why," the younger one finally asked.

"I have something I must do, and maybe Lelouch can help me with that. I just need to find out if he's willing to try."

Rolo loomed over, grabbing Syaoran's arm. The smaller boy's grip didn't hurt him at all, but he pretended it did for his own safety.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Brother!"

Then Rolo turned around and stormed off.

Some part of Syaoran _knew_ he just got off very lucky, although he didn't quite know why.

...

When classes ended, Syaoran quickly moved to take Lelouch aside. He pulled him to a more silent side of the corridor so they could speak relatively unnoticed.

"What is it," Lelouch asked curiously when Syaoran didn't immediately start speaking.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," Syaoran bit his lip for a moment, reconsidering his question. "You remember I said you didn't have to worry about returning the favor?"

Lelouch tilted his head, looking somewhat surprised but even more curious, "yes?"

"I have changed my mind. Can I ask you for a return favor, but in a different way?"

"Ask me what you want, and I'll see what I can do about it."

"This may sound a bit blunt, but you have a power, don't you?"

Lelouch's eyes widened for just the slightest moment before he smiled incomprehensively. "A power? What do you mean?"

Syaoran frowned. Lelouch was lying. Why? Was it too early after all?

"There's something," Syaoran ventured out to touch Lelouch's cheek just under his left eye, "I don't know what it is, but I know there's something. I am in need of a certain power, and I was wondering if you could help me."

The raven haired boy did not react to his touch, but allowed his fingers to linger. His face remained a studied statue of surprise.

"Can't you tell me what your power is?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Syaoran," Lelouch chuckled, "I suppose we all found you a little weird to begin with, but now you're really not making sense."

"Lelouch, I _need_ it. There is something I must do, and I do not have the power myself. I am travelling to find a way to fulfill this wish. _Please,_ Lelouch."

Lelouch frowned, stepping back from Syaoran's touch. "I can't help you. I don't have any powers that could do what you want."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't tell you what I want yet."

"If you merely wanted my help in gambling you wouldn't have gone about it in such a roundabout way to call it a power," Lelouch smiled, "really, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but that's not the way it works here. Whatever it is you are looking for, I can't give it to you."

Syaoran stood still, hands clenching to his sides, and watched Lelouch walk away.

He messed up.


	10. Chapter 10

A heavy knock fell on the door and Syaoran looked up from his book startled.

Kurogane was off with the Black Knights, still trying to reach Zero. Fai had gone out shopping. Neither would knock, and Syaoran wouldn't know of anyone visiting them.

Either way, having someone look like an eleven open the door to a Brittanian's house may seem suspicious.

Whoever was on the other side of the door, he was insistent. Another knock came, even more violent than the last, somehow managing to hold the promise that if no-one opened this door soon he would be broken through.

Syaoran put down his book and shuffled to the door.

He had not been prepared for the person on the other side.

The man looked angry, to put it mildly. He was wearing a mostly white uniform with a black undershirt, adorned with a golden emblem. The blue and golden cape was impressive, to say the least. What got Syaoran's attention even more was his face, though. Had it not been for the blazing green eyes, he would have suspected someone was holding out a mirror to him.

An angry-looking, green eyed mirror image of himself.

This must be Suzaku Kururugi.

A hand of steel wrapped around his shoulder, forcefully pushing him back inside. Suzaku slammed the door behind him with his free hand while he kept pushing Syaoran until he was pinned securely against a wall.

"W-what," Syaoran brought out, not showing he was ready to kick if the man before him decided to punch.

"Who the hell are you."

"Who, me?" Syaoran asked incredulously. "You barge in here without introduction and you ask _me_ who I am?"

"Syaoran Reed," Suzaku spat, "I don't know how you got yourself accepted at Ashford just like that, because no-one by that name exists. Who are you and what are your intentions? Are you with Zero?"

"Zero?" Syaoran flashed his eyes to the side to check for any signs of Kurogane's belongings. "I have nothing to do with Zero. I'm just a student."

"What is your connection to Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"My connection...? I'm a friend, or I think I am. I've only known him for a week."

"And still you know enough about him to ask for his _power_." Suzaku hissed venomously. "What do you know of Geass?"

"Geass?" Syaoran's eyes widened, "is that what's it called?"

"Don't act dumb!" He got a violent shove into the wall.

"I don't know anything about it, that's the whole problem," Syaoran stated, starting to grow angry with the man. "I tried asking Lelouch about it, but he does not even acknowledge the existence of that power. All I want to know is what it is and if it can help me."

Suzaku eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know why you're so angry," Syaoran tried, "but all I wanted was to ask him for help."

"Help with what?"

"Why would you want to know?"

He got shoved into the wall again, and he started itching to give this rude guy a kick now.

"How did you know of Lelouch's Geass?"

"We sensed it. I don't think you would understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"Why?"

"Because it's either that or I'll have you and your friends thrown into the deepest depths of Britannians dungeons."

Syaoran sighed exasperated and bit the insides of his cheeks. "We have come from a different world. I have something I must do, and we are travelling dimensions to reach that goal. One of us is a mage, and he sensed Lelouch's power."

Suzaku was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I told you you wouldn't understand."

"You are completely mad."

"I wouldn't expect you to think otherwise."

"And what would this thing you need to do be?"

"I am trying to find a way to create a new body for someone's soul I am holding on to," Syaoran offered with an amused smile.

"Right. Of course."

"You seem to know of this Geass power, right? Do you know if it can do that?"

Suzaku looked surprised at the question and pondered for a moment. "I would say 'no', but somehow Lelouch just might be able to think of a way. But, "he added quickly when Syaoran's face brightened, "Lelouch does not remember having this power. He is a terrorist guilty of horrible crimes, and his memory has been removed to keep him from continuing that."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, "Lelouch a terrorist?"

Suzaku frowned, another look of surprise shooting over his face. Syaoran was kind of sure he hadn't meant to tell him that. Must be the strange situation getting to him.

"You are angry with Lelouch aren't you? Personally, I mean."

"Lelouch is a monster," was the bitter reply.

"Is he? He seems nice. And he seems very fond of you."

"He would be, he doesn't remember I was the one to turn him in."

Syaoran tilted his head, "but you were friends with him before?"

A long silence.

"Best friends, in fact."

"And you lost _all_ your faith in him?"

Suzaku scoffed, "after what he did? Of course!"

"I don't know what he did, but if I look at Lelouch I don't see a heartless monster. I see a very calculating and manipulative boy, yes, but not someone who would do something bad without a reason."

"What would _you _know?!"

Syaoran shrugged, "not that much. But I _do_ know that if he remembered, he would definitely regret making you this angry."

"_What?"_

"Suzaku... You _are_ Suzaku right?" A curt nod. "_Anyone_ can make grave mistakes when trying to fulfill their wish. I nearly had reality torn down in my efforts to protect the one I love. I hurt many people, but they forgave me nonetheless. My friends stayed by my side, even though my mistakes are the reason for their pain. _They_ are my strength, the people who keep me sane and moving. You're saying Lelouch did horrible things? What did he do them for? And what did you to prevent him from making those mistakes? Explain this to me, because I _don't know anything about you_. All I know is Lelouch is being very kind to me, even though he has no reason to. No, scratch that, he _has _a reason to be kind to me." Syaoran leaned forward suddenly, pushing himself until only a few inches separated their faces. "Lelouch is being nice to me because he sees _you_ in me. The only mistake I've seen him make so far was because he was longing for _you_."

Suzaku stepped back slowly, releasing Syaoran.

"You don't know anything."

"I am well aware of that."

"The goal doesn't justify the means! Many people died, and..."

"The means are more often than not forced upon people," Syaoran interrupted harshly, "sometimes the choices are hidden, sometimes the choices are cruelly skewed between priorities, and sometimes there's simply no other choice at all. If the goal doesn't justify the means, then your wish for it isn't strong enough. _Everything_ has a price, and the bigger your wish, the bigger your price."

Suzaku stared at him harshly for a few moments. Syaoran could feel his heart beating against his chest in anger and frustration.

"Do you even know Lelouch's goal?" he spat.

"He's a terrorist," Suzaku answered, although his scoff was a little less convincing this time.

"Well, considering you've been with him all the time he needed you, you should know him best," Syaoran taunted in the cruelest voice he could make.

Suzaku grunted displeased. "Fine. I'll give him another chance. Let's see what he _really_ is on the inside. But _you_ will be responsible for his reaction."

The man turned around on his heel and marched out with a strong angry stride. He did not even look up at Fai, standing at the door giving him a curious look.

The bastard had probably decided on that already, anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Syaoran had to admit he was feeling rather shocked to see Suzaku in front of class next Monday morning already. Also he could practically _feel_ the shock radiating from Lelouch before the other composed himself. The class seemed to have mixed feelings, Rivalz, Shirley and a few others reacting enthusiastic, but other students giving about the same reaction to Suzaku as they gave Syaoran last week. A significant number of them turned to give him a pointed look at Suzaku's appearance.

Suzaku took the teacher's praise – calling him the Knight of Seven – calmly and moved to his seat without giving Lelouch any more than the most casual look. Syaoran quickly scribbled a note in the corner of his papers to look up this Knight business, and made a show of intently watching the teacher directly after. It may be best to pretend no involvement with Suzaku at all.

The day passed relatively normal, but Syaoran could sense Lelouch's tensed state through the day. The big change was Lelouch not giving him the usual stares at the back of his head anymore. Lelouch seemed to have redirected those stares to Suzaku now, although they were a lot more subtle than they used to be with Syaoran.

During the break Lelouch put up a very good act of casual conversation with his once best friend. Syaoran couldn't help but wonder if Suzaku had been wrong about Lelouch's memory, though. A certain tense in Lelouch's behavior wouldn't disappear no matter what, and with the feelings the other was giving off in class it seemed Lelouch might be well aware of his friend playing a different game. Of course Lelouch's tense could simply be explained by his unrequited crush on the Eleven, but Suzaku had said _he_ had been the one to turn Lelouch in as a terrorist. Syaoran longed to grasp the deeper emotions in this game, and he felt a strong need to do something about these two. Maybe, just _maybe_, he could get himself a second chance from Lelouch if he managed to shake Suzaku out of his anger. Either way the two were slightly pathetic as they were now, and Syaoran wasn't sure if he'd be able to watch them for too long.

He was _quite_ certain Lelouch was lying half of his personality, memories or not.

...

Syaoran was glad to see his welcome party be transformed into Suzaku's welcome-back party within seconds after the start of the student council meeting. Suzaku was an old and trusted member, while he himself was still doing his best to play wallflower every meeting, so the smooth transaction of party-subject was not surprising – and welcome.

Lelouch managed to keep up his aloof behavior during the meeting.

Suzaku showed polite interest in Syaoran's presence and half made-up background, also nicely keeping up his act of not-knowing.

Syaoran pretended to have never met Suzaku before and kindly commented on how much the others had spoken of him, walking around the whole unknown Knight-subject with a large circle.

He seriously started to wonder whether lying was actually the norm in this world and if the other student council members were also merely pretending.

At the end of the meeting Lelouch came walking up to him. "Do you still want me to help you out this afternoon?"

Syaoran saw Suzaku giving them a nice drawn out stare from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, if you still have time?" Syaoran pulled out his notebook and waved it in front of Lelouch. "It's not as much as last time, but still your help would be very much appreciated."

"Let's get to it quickly then," Lelouch smiled.

"Are you tutoring Syaoran," Suzaku asked in a surprised tone.

"He has a bit of a backlog on most subjects, but he picks up very fast." Lelouch's gentle smile could almost be mistaken for cold, but was kept in check. "I am merely pointing out the things he should focus on."

"You surely became diligent since I left."

Shirley scoffed from the side, "him tutoring Syaoran is about the only improvement. He still skips half of the classes."

"Well, I can't become an angel from one day to another, can I?" Lelouch smirked at her.

"Baby steps at a time," Syaoran added mischievously, earning a surprised look followed by a mock-indignant one from Lelouch.

"Way to go Shirley, now even Syaoran suddenly knows how to tease."

"That was about time," Rivalz laughed, "it took us a week to defrost him."

"I have a careful personality," Syaoran shrugged. "Lelouch?"

"Yes, let's go." Lelouch shot the others another mock-indignant look before heading out towards his room.

...

They went through the same actions as last time, Syaoran being dropped off in Lelouch's room while the other went to grab something to drink. Feeling that ominous being-watched shudder run down his spine again, Syaoran came to a sudden realization, putting a few strange things together. Rolo had somehow known about Lelouch talking to Syaoran in private in the showers, even though the boy was supposed to be in class at that moment. Suzaku had known about Syaoran asking for Lelouch's power, even though Syaoran had been positive about not a person being close enough to hear them. Put that together with the nagging feeling of being watched and Suzaku stating Lelouch was a terrorist with his memories removed and it should have been painfully obvious from much earlier on.

Syaoran groaned. They _were_ being watched and Lelouch was perfectly aware of it. Not only Suzaku had access to those records, but Rolo was in it as well. The raven head had subtly directed them to a place outside the reach of the cameras that day in the showers, leading the already suspicious Rolo to question him but unknowing of what actually happened. Lelouch was _forced_ to lie through his teeth about his power the time Syaoran had asked about it in the middle of a hall, an unlikely place to _not_ have surveillance cameras.

This was the time for more desperate measures.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran startled and looked up to Lelouch, who was standing in the door with a tray of drinks and snacks, giving him an inquiring look.

"Yes, well... I suddenly realized something I should have noticed much earlier on," he gave the other a wry smile.

"Really? What is it," Lelouch put down the tray an flopped down in his place next to Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at him for a moment, not sure how to answer that.

Lelouch gave him another inquiring look.

"What are you going to do, now Suzaku is back," he changed subject almost-smoothly.

"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran had to hold back a smile at the slight hint of pink on the cheeks of the violet eyed male. He had some trouble thinking of the methods he was about to use, but Lelouch would be able to make it fun, at least.

"Well, you've obviously been missing him," Syaoran drawled, leaning back against the bed," but you're acting awfully aloof. Aren't you going to confront him?"

"Confront him with what," Lelouch gritted his teeth and sounded unexpectedly insecure.

"What do you think," Syaoran took the opportunity to lean forward, bringing his face close enough to Lelouch to prevent the other from escaping his gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lelouch huffed and turned.

"Don't worry," he grinned mischievously, "it's perfectly normal to hesitate. It took me seven years to confess to the one I love. Twice."

"Who said anything about confessing?" Lelouch sputtered, "there's nothing to confess. Suzaku and I have been friends since we were kids." A pause, and then incredulously, "twice?"

"It was complicated. Much more complicated than the two of you."

"Stop saying nonsense and get to work."

"Why don't you want to tell him? Wouldn't everything be much easier if he at least _knew_?"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"He seems angry with you."

"I don't know."

"You are too tensed around him."

"I am not!"

"And now you're actually _bickering_ over him," Syaoran laughed out loud, enjoying the behaviour he had never seen before of the other.

"Just shut up!"

"What's your plan, if you don't want to tell him?"

"I can find replacements."

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow, "you demonstrated that, yes. Will that keep on working though?"

Suddenly Lelouch was on top of Syaoran, pushing him down on the carpet by his shoulders. "It'll have to."

Syaoran stared at the other blankly.

"You're not going to run?"

"I did that last time. It didn't feel that accomplishing."

"You love someone."

"Sakura is everything to me, and I will give up anything for her. She is very kind, and I've seen her make sacrifices to help people she didn't know at all. She would not mind if I helped you getting the love you want."

Lelouch snorted, "touching, really, but currently I'm pushing _you_ down on the floor with ill intentions, not the love I want."

Syaoran shrugged, nearly making Lelouch – still leaning on his shoulders – topple over. He had provoked the raven haired boy enough to make him momentarily forget they were being watched. Maybe Lelouch didn't know about Suzaku being able to look into the surveillance videos at all. Either way, Suzaku was going to get a wakeup call if he was watching this.

Syaoran just sincerely hoped it would work.


	12. Chapter 12

Syaoran carefully leant up and brushed his lips past Lelouch's cheek. The other looked at him incredulously. He gave the black haired boy a gentle smile.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and looked down insecurely.

"You don't want a replacement after all?"

"You really don't mind then?"

Syaoran shrugged again, neither affirmative nor turning him down. He gathered last time he had been just too surprised with what had happened. He hadn't really _disliked_ it.

Not at all, actually.

"Then, I'll take my chance now," Lelouch leaned down and pressed his lips against Syaoran's neck, slightly sucking the same spot he found last time. Syaoran lay there relatively impassively for a while, wondering how to go about this. He hadn't really thought this through to _this_ extent. Lelouch really didn't look like he could dominate even the most petite girl physically, but he certainly had the dominating personality. Still, Syaoran was not sure his pride could live it down to be dominated by someone like Lelouch.

When the raven tangled his fingers in Syaoran's hair and tugged slightly to get a response, he made up his mind. He grasped the other's shoulders and quickly rolled over, straddling the teen. He smirked at the small hint of relief flashing over Lelouch's face.

"Wanting someone like Suzaku, I'm sure you'd rather have someone on top of you than the other way around," Syaoran mentioned in a low voice.

Lelouch merely gasped when Syaoran slid his hands in his hair and started nibbling on his jaw. They were both well aware that actually kissing would be over the line for either of them, so they resorted to ghosting lips over every other bit of skin within reach. Lelouch groaned and slightly bucked his hips to meet Syaoran's groin.

Syaoran was a bit shocked to feel the other's erection against his own. Firstly because it brought back memories of that specific erection in an entirely different place, and secondly because he hadn't realized he had gotten this aroused from just a little making out with another man. He slowly grinded down against Lelouch's crotch, earning whimpers and moans from the young man.

"Suza... Syao..."

"I don't mind if you call out the wrong name," Syaoran whispered in his ear with a low voice, "I'm well aware of my position this time."

Lelouch bit down on the brunette's shoulder to muffle his moans, trying to increase his pace by bucking his hips more fervently.

"You must be really desperate," Syaoran breathed.

"How about you then," Lelouch suddenly snapped, watery purple eyes narrowing at brown, "you're trying to say you're relaxed and all? You do this all the time?"

He chuckled and leant down to nibble on the other's neck again, "no. Actually, I've never done anything alike before."

"You pull off the confidence-act rather well then."

"So it seems." He slipped one of his hands into Lelouch's shirt and trailed his fingertips lightly to his right nipple. Lelouch scrunched his eyes shut and moaned, quickly snapping his teeth onto Syaoran's neck again to muffle his sounds.

He lightly trailed his finger around the nipple, followed by pushing his thumb over the tip. A shudder went through the body underneath him. He raised his knees alongside Lelouch's hips so he wouldn't need a hand to keep himself up. His free hand quickly went to unbuttoning the other's uniform jacket. Lelouch's hands clamped down on his thighs, fingers digging into his flesh.

As soon as he managed to open the jacket he leant down and latched his lips on the hardened nipple. His left hand moved to the other nipple, while his right hand moved down between his legs to locate Lelouch's belt. His teeth grazed slick flesh and he lapped at it wetly with his tongue. The body underneath him squirmed and fingers dug deeper into his thighs. He quickly moved his mouth to the other nipple and sucked it lightly. He never knew a man could enjoy this so much, but it was a very nice thing to explore. An image of himself doing this to Sakura flashed through his mind and he shivered, feeling himself grow harder. He groaned and tried to repel the thought of doing impure things to his beloved.

Lelouch smirking up at him unsteadily didn't help though. "W- what are... ah.. you think...ing?"

"None of your concern," he answered a little sulkingly, biting down in the nipple to divert Lelouch's thoughts again. He moved his other hand down to help his fumbling hand opening the pale boy's trousers and swiftly scooted backwards to slide them down his legs. Taking his position on the other's knees, he leant down to nuzzle against the tent in Lelouch's boxers mischievously. Lelouch's hands flailed a little at the loss of Syaoran's thighs to clench down on before digging into the carpet. His body arched, pressing closer to the brunette's face. Whines escaped his lips before one hand shot up after all, his teeth digging in the side of his own arm.

Syaoran hesitated for a short moment, and then pulled down the boxers, letting the boy's erection spring free to his belly.

"Suuuu..."

"Why don't you finish that name," Syaoran breathed against Lelouch's length. He was here to make Suzaku realize Lelouch's feelings, not just make him jealous or make him turn away altogether thinking Lelouch was already taken. This was a gamble, and if it turned out the wrong way he would lose all possible cooperation of Lelouch he could hope for.

He licked the underside of Lelouch's erection, drawing out another moan from the raven haired boy. Maybe he should stop making these risky gambles. Last time didn't turn out too well either.

He latched his lips around the tip, deciding to go fully down immediately. He needed Lelouch to say the right name. Also, he was dying to get some attention himself. He relaxed his throat and moved down completely, burying his nose into black curly hair. He steadied the bucking hips with firm hands before he would be choked.

"Suzakuuu..." If he could have smirked with an erection down his throat, he would have. He pulled up and lapped at the tip, catching his breath, before moving down again. The muscles of his throat worked furiously around the blood filled organ.

Lelouch's lips now kept spilling that name with moans and whines. His hips trembled underneath pinning hands, no match for Syaoran's strength but still desperately trying. Syaoran felt a slight whine leave his own throat when he pulled up, his own need aching to be touched. He wanted to look up at Lelouch's face, hoping desperately the other would return the favor this time, but he knew his eyes would be an immediate turn-off for the raven head. _All but the eyes._

A hand clenched down in his hair, fingers tangling with messy brown locks in desperate movements.

He could move up and demand attention. He could turn around, making Lelouch return the favor while he was still at it. He could touch himself. But even in the heat of the moment, he realized that doing so while being watched would mean Rolo would kill him without second thought for real – no matter how, he was sure to be good – and if his gamble turned out well and Suzaku _would_ come for Lelouch, the knight would never ever forgive him.

So instead he sunk down again, moaning into curly black hair to add vibrations which had seemed to work wonders last time too, and worked his throat until the muscles started cramping in protest. Lelouch's body curled, his shoulders hunching forward until he sat up over Syaoran's head and he managed to moan and cry out at the same time. Suzaku's name left his lips loud and clearly – unmistakable for any hidden microphone – as his body shuddered and rocked in his orgasm.

Syaoran quickly moved back until only the tip was in his mouth, sucking and swallowing the warm liquid where it wouldn't go down the wrong way in his throat immediately. He lapped the softening erection clean with his tongue, only daring to look up now.

Lelouch lay sprawled on the floor, covered in sweat, and panting like he just ran a marathon. His eyes opened tentatively after a while, looking up at Syaoran's deep brown gaze.

He slowly moved to sit up, reaching for the brunette who was still seated on his knees, "I will..."

The door slammed open, crashing into the wall with a deafening noise. Syaoran was on his feet and ready to defend himself in a heartbeat, flushing just the slightest bit at the poking length tenting his uniform trousers. Lelouch gasped and stuttered, grabbing his jacket to cover himself.

Suzaku looked quite a bit like a bull seeing red. His entire face was red and sweat dripped down the sides of his face. He was breathing harshly, his eyebrows slanted down into a very angry frown.

When he didn't move for a moment, Syaoran dared to take a step to the side, revealing a bit more of Lelouch to the angry eleven.

"What the fucking hell are you doing," Suzaku spat. He strode forward with two large steps, reaching to grab Syaoran's collar. Syaoran ducked away smoothly and moved around the other brunette cautiously. Suzaku only got angrier at his evasion and jumped forward, a fist raised to knock Syaoran down.

Syaoran was able to easily block the punch with his arm, and he moved again so his back was to the door. He had no intention of fighting here. But neither did he want Suzaku following him out when he left the scene to let these two get things sorted out.

Suzaku lunged and Syaoran took his wrist, quickly spinning out of the way and making Suzaku run into the wall. The other must be quite the opponent when less aggravated, but right now Suzaku was too confused to focus. Syaoran felt a little hindered by his non-withering erection, but his head was clear and he knew his goal. He stepped forward and turned Suzaku's arm on his back, pulling him backwards and moving the stumbling man towards the pale Lelouch on the ground.

"Try talking to _him_ instead of attempting to smash my brain," he hissed into the eleven's ear. "I'm sure he's more than willing to explain at least my motives, hopefully also his own."

Suzaku struggled in his grip, but Syaoran knew what he was doing. Syaoran huffed and planted his knee in the small of Suzaku's back, his hands slipping to keep his wrists until the man had finished toppling onto Lelouch – who squeaked in indignation. He quickly turned and dashed for the door, knowing Suzaku couldn't get up quickly enough to catch him without hurting the man he was now lying on top of.

Dashing past the surprised Rolo at least made him feel confident that the little brother had not seen their little show. He just dearly hoped the boy hadn't noticed the tent in his trousers while he passed either.

* * *

**I made it impossible for myself to make them kiss. I hate myself, I love the kissing parts because they can hold so much emotion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm perfectly aware of the fact that this chapter is pointless to the plot and very random. Very random. But I can't help it, I'm a smut writer, I **_**had **_** to do it. So sorry for the randomness, and plot back again next chapter ^^**

* * *

"My my Syaoran! What is _that_!?"

Syaoran flushed darkly and flailed a little with his hands to hide the still-lasting tent in his trousers, severely missing the bag still on Lelouch's floor that would have done wonders for the subtle covering of his crotch.

"I say~ You visited Lelouch again and he didn't return the favor – _again_?"

"It wasn't my intention to get the favor returned," he grumbled with honesty, quickly moving to flee to his room.

"Really now," Fai moved far too smoothly for his own good, putting a hand against the wall to block Syaoran's way.

"Would you please," Syaoran begged, looking Fai in the eyes pleadingly.

"Move away? Or help you?"

"The first one, if you don't mind."

"Actually I do," Fai leant forward, a grin from ear to ear.

"Why would you," Syaoran asked confused, leaning back just the slightest bit to regain his personal space.

Fai tangled his fingers in front of his chest, putting up an airy smile, "our little boy is growing up! Now he has given a blowjob _twice_, but still hasn't received one himself! How could a good mommy let you take care of yourself at a moment like this?"

"I don't think mothers usually help their sons get off," he tried in a low voice, "besides, who said anything about me giving... uhm..."

"The dried semen on your cheek is kind of a give-away."

"W-what!?" He shrieked, his hands quickly moving to rub at his cheeks.

"Joking~" Fai suddenly flipped Syaoran with his back against the wall, his hands on both sides of his head. "But now you just admitted it, after all."

"Fai," Syaoran growled angrily.

"Let's try that with a different intonation."

Two slender hands snapped to his belt, deftly removing it and slipping inside the waistband.

"F-Fai!" Syaoran's body arched involuntarily into the touch. He wasn't so much opposed to the thought of Fai doing this anymore after what he'd done with Lelouch, but the thought of Kurogane walking in on them sent shivers of fear down his spine.

"That sounds much better," Fai mewled happily, undoing the black uniform trousers and slipping it down to his ankles. He immediately latched onto the damp fabric of his boxers, sucking his length through his underwear.

"W-what abo-out Ku-Kurogane-e," he stuttered incoherently, pushing his hips forward as much as Fai's hands pinning him to the wall allowed.

"Hmm, he'll be a bit jealous, I suppose," Fai mused, his lips moving against Syaoran as he spoke.

"He'll kill me," Syaoran groaned. He really couldn't help himself anymore at this point, not with Fai suckling and licking him through the fabric like that, not while he had been hard for so very long already.

"Kill you?" The gruff voice asked suddenly.

Syaoran jumped and shrieked in a way these two idiots somehow managed to make him a lot. His hands flailed around the light blonde mop of hair at his crotch, his body refusing to push Fai away but his mind desperate to get away before Kurogane would snap his neck.

"Calm down," a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back in place while Fai kept up his ministrations undisturbed, "I would be jealous because you started without me."

Syaoran gave the man with the mischievous – bordering on evil – grin an incredulous look.

"You can't say you never noticed us doing things," Fai muttered against his crotch. Syaoran half wished he'd finally get rid of those boxers and half wished he could just sink into the ground right now.

"We have been wondering when you would join us all this time," Kurogane added.

"W-why would you th-think..."

"Healthy teenage boy with his girlfriend in a completely different world," Kurogane shrugged, "you need to get off some way, right?"

"B-but... why would you... you want... that?"

"We looove the variation," Fai groaned huskily, finally slipping his hands around the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down in a swift motion. His lips immediately engulfed Syaoran's erection, sucking on it harshly. Syaoran twisted in pleasure, completely new to this sensation and losing his interest into _why_ these two men would want him in. It felt good, so why bother asking?

Kurogane leant forward, kissing his cheek with a tenderness Syaoran would never have expected from the gruff man. Two large hands – a warm one and a cold one - buried in his brown hair, pulling him forward until his lips almost touched the red eyed man's. Syaoran froze, uncertain.

Fai glanced up and reached to grab Syaoran's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

_Sakura._

Kurogane smiled – a bit sadly maybe – and moved past his lips to kiss the junction between his jaw and his neck instead. Syaoran's body relaxed again, and he moaned slightly.

"Syaoran," Fai pulled back enough to talk, with only his lips brushing against his tip teasingly et every word, "are you willing to take this a step further?"

"F- further," he breathed questioningly.

"We understand some things are reserved for Sakura," Kurogane mumbled against his neck, Syaoran shivering as he realized he was hovering right over Lelouch's mark there.

"But some things can't be given to Sakura anyway," Fai's hands moved behind him, kneading his ass just the slightest bit as one finger of each hand slipped to his opening. "Well, not in a usual way, that is." He could feel the smirk as Fai wrapped his lips around his tip again after finishing his sentence.

"If Sakura ever gets into that, I don't think she'll mind this either," Kurogane chuckled deviously. Syaoran couldn't help but feel like half of Kurogane's expressions were exactly the same as when he was about to go into battle.

"Okay," he sighed heavily, his hips trembling in anticipation.

"You must be sure about this," He felt Kurogane's eyebrows move against his skin when the man frowned.

Syoaran bucked his hips now they weren't restrained, Fai's hands keeping their hold on his buttocks as he willingly moved his mouth down Syaoran's length.

He threw his head back at the warm sensation, feeling the blonde suckle and lap at him, and he moaned. A moment later he was able to form words again. "I am."

"Then, let's get to it," Fai chirped, suddenly moving back. Syaoran whined loudly at the loss of warmth, disliking the feeling of cold air on his wet erection. Kurogane wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted him as if he weighed nothing, carrying him backwards until the larger man flopped down on the couch. He pulled Syaoran forward to straddle him, a knee on each side of Kurogane's hips. One cold hand held him firmly on the small of his back, while the other warm hand left him towards Fai on their side. Kurogane buried his face in Syaoran's neck, sucking the taut muscles until his skin turned a deep red. Syaoran couldn't help but let his hands wander to Kurogane's crotch. The man let out a light growl as he traced the other's erection through his pants.

Fai's hands moved around him from the back, swiftly unbuttoning the uniform jacket he was still wearing and removing it, leaving him perched on Kurogane's thighs naked.

A soft pop resounded right above Syaoran's shoulder, and suddenly the missing hand of the man underneath him made its reappearance, gently nudging in between of his buttocks. The fingers were warm and wet as they prodded the clenching ring of muscle.

Two slender hands took hold of his ass, spreading him slightly to facilitate Kurogane's access. One large finger slowly sunk inside Syaoran's opening.

"Relax, Syaoran," Fai cooed in his ear, "it will hurt if you tense too much."

Syaoran tried his best to relax his muscles. If he could deep throat a guy in his first blowjob, he could relax his sphincter with a finger pushing past it from the wrong direction too.

"Good boy," Fai purred as the tense fell away from Syaoran's body, the boy relaxing against Kurogane's chest while he pushed his finger in further. The finger moved inside him, as if searching. Soon a second finger was added and he felt how he was being stretched in a careful pace. His face was buried against the large chest in front of him, his breathing deep an steady as he kept his body under control. He could see his own erection wiggling with each breath, longing for a touch. Above him, moans resounded and the wet noise of Kurogane and Fai kissing over his shoulder made him shudder.

With one hand holding onto Kurogane's shirt as his only lifeline, the other moved down again to press against the clothed erection. A deep moan rumbled through the chest his head was leaning on. Fai's slender hands tenderly caressed his back in appreciation.

He tensed for a moment as the third finger slipped in, but he managed to relax himself after a few moments of Fai's gentle cooing and stroking. He felt so small in the arms of Kurogane, with Fai hovering over his back. He nuzzled into the large man's chest the slightest bit more while he was being stretched as far as three fingers would make possible. He realized just palming Kurogane through his pants wouldn't be sufficient for the next step, so he moved his other hand down to fumble at his belt. Trembles started to shake his body and he pressed his face even closer, blocking out the view of his own flushed erection and the one he was about to reveal.

A surprised sound left his lips as he felt a slender finger being pushed inside him alongside the three large ones. Fai gently kissed the back of his neck and pushed his finger in completely, trailing against the smooth muscles inside. Syaoran shot up straight as Fai's fingers brushed his prostate. A slight cry fell from his lips, his back arching. His hands – which had just found Kurogane's erection – quickly moved to his own length.

"Ah-ah," Fai tutted, as one hand of each man grabbed a wrist. Both men retracted their fingers and Syaoran whined pitifully, unable to control himself in any way now. Fai took the wrist Kurogane was holding and pulled both hands to wrap around Kurogane's neck. The man took firm hold of Syaoran's hips and pulled him up and forward, positioning him over the large erection he had set free himself just a moment ago. He shivered violently and pressed his need against Kurogane's shirt, smearing precum over the other's now wrinkled shirt.

Fai gripped Kurogane right underneath Syaoran's ass, and he felt the large hands lower him carefully. With the erection pressing against his spread opening, he was suddenly not so sure about this anymore. Kurogane surely had felt bigger than 3 or 4 fingers. He tightened his grip on Kurogane's neck and buried his face into his shoulder again, hiding himself from what was to come. He moaned loudly as Kurogane pressed into him slowly.

It wasn't as painful as he feared, but still he was very glad Kurogane paused to let him get used to the feeling. When Fai leant over Syaoran's shoulder once again to kiss with the red eyed man he felt an involuntary buck of the man's hips. He moaned again, and experimentally rolled his hips.

A rough groan rumbled through Kurogane's body and the grip on his hips tightened.

"You better be ready, moving like that," he grumbled. Kurogane lifted him slightly and pushed back in. Syaoran gasped as his prostate was hit again. He clenched his arms around Kurogane's neck and started breathing shallowly, trying to move his hips with the man underneath him. From the corner of his eye he noticed Fai sitting back on the couch, lazily dropping down and moving a hand to his own erection. Sapphire eyes were trained on their actions intently.

Syaoran gasped again, and tried to keep the angle in which Kurogane hit his prostate. The red eyed man seemed to have noticed and he felt the other grin, purposely seeking out his prostate now. Syaoran couldn't hold back the moans and whines tumbling from his lips anymore, each thrust so intense and pleasurable, his breathing hitching at the movements growing faster. Kurogane moaned as well as flesh and metal fingers dug into the brunette's hips almost painfully.

Syaoran found the will to turn his head and watch Fai as he jerked himself off, watching the show with a lust filled gaze. When icy blue met earthy brown, Fai smirked and leant forward again, gripping Syaoran's erection with his free hand.

Syaoran cried out and it took only a few twists of Fai's hand to send him reeling over the edge, his whole body wrecked with shuddering spasms while his back arched and his lungs tried to heave in as much air as possible.

Kurogane grunted as Syaoran violently clenched down on his length, feeling the boy's hot semen spatter on his chest and sticking his shirt to his skin. While Syaoran rode out his orgasm with violent jerks of his hips, Kurogane followed him and filled the boy's ass with his seed. Fai took his chance with Syaoran leaning back far enough to put his head between the two, licking up the younger one's semen from his naked chest to find his way to a nipple, his hand spastically jerking himself to completion at the same time. He released in the boy's lap with a long moan.

Kurogane lifted Syaoran and moved forward, gently putting him down on the ground. With slow deliberate laps he cleaned the brunette's crotch from his own and Fai's semen, allowing the slender mage to take care of the heaving chest whilst playing just the slightest bit more. Syaoran enjoyed the attention, but felt himself slip away nonetheless. He was absolutely exhausted.

He vaguely noticed Kurogane picking him up again and putting him to bed, before drifting away spent and completely content for the first time in ages.


	14. Chapter 14

When Syaoran seated himself _very carefully_ behind his desk next morning – slightly wincing either way – he couldn't help but notice the absence of Lelouch. Suzaku on the other hand was present and sent him a scowl with the promise of a beating later on. Syaoran sent up a prayer to whoever would listen up there that Rolo hadn't noticed anything, because he still didn't know what made the boy so dangerous and he was not very eager to find out.

"What's wrong, Syaoran," Shirley asked him worriedly, "are you hurting?"

Syaoran send her a charming smile, "I fell yesterday, as I was in a hurry home. Nothing to worry about."

"You certainly looked like you were in a hurry," Suzaku said coolly, "do tell, Syaoran, where did you learn to fight? That stance of yours almost looks like some martial arts."

Syaoran stiffened, aware of the accusation. He was supposed to be raised fully Britannian. "I picked up a few things here and there," he replied cautiously.

"Syaoran knows how to fight?" Shirley was surprised.

"Just a bit," he smiled again, "I have the physical strength and I'm fast, so all I need to do is use my opponents mistakes. I usually try to avoid a fight."

Suzaku's scowl deepened and he leant forward over Syaoran's desk, "you have too many secrets."

"I have no intention of causing anyone any harm," Syaoran replied coolly.

"And how do you suppose I should believe that," Suzaku asked, sounding angry.

"The same way you believed me last time. I have something I must do, and I'm very intent on reaching my goal. I have no reason to meddle with the Britannian Empire or whatever."

"What is your reason for meddling with Lelouch, then?"

"I merely lent him a hand when he needed help."

"More than a hand."

Syaoran hissed, "you don't understand, do you? I didn't do that for my own satisfaction..."

"No, because you love some girl sooo much," Suzaku interrupted mockingly.

Syaoran abruptly stood and fisted his hand into Suzaku's collar, pulling him closer while Shirley let out a surprised shriek. "I don't care _what_ you say or do, but _one_ wrong word on Sakura and I will not forgive you."

Suzaku stared him in the eyes coldly, the corners of his mouth turned down disapprovingly.

"Mister Reed, what do you _think_ you're doing?" The teacher entering the classroom yelled shocked.

Suzaku lifted his arm, ready to punch Syaoran, but he quickly caught him by his fist. "You keep Sakura out of this," he hissed once again, before releasing the other.

"I could have you arrested for this," Suzaku stated coldly while fixing his uniform.

Syaoran huffed and picked up his bag. "Feel free. I'm sick of this game."

"I thought you had something you had to do," Suzaku taunted after him.

"There are more ways." Syaoran stalked out of the classroom before the teacher could stop him. He was glad Fai had given him the spare key last time he had been locked out of the house after returning early. He would go home, and find a way to get Lelouch out of school grounds without Rolo tailing him, and if the violet eyed guy still wouldn't talk then they would have to redirect their hopes to Zero. Kurogane was _this_ close to getting a personal conversation with the leader of the Black Knights.

...

Syaoran was utterly surprised to find Lelouch in front of his door. Not only did het not have a clue how Lelouch found out where he lived, also he hadn't expected to see Lelouch all the way here this early on a school day.

"I thought Suzaku would chase you off," Lelouch muttered when Syaoran stood before him, mouth gaping slightly.

"Uh, well... I suppose he did." Syaoran offered tentatively.

Lelouch smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"Do you want to come in?"

"That would be nice. I'd like to talk with you."

"Same here." Syaoran opened the door and let the raven head in, turning up his nose at the strange smell still lingering in the living room since yesterday. He quickly moved to open the window, inviting Lelouch to sit at the table instead of the dubiously used couch.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No need," Lelouch shook his head, "please."

Syaoran frowned and sat down carefully, trying to not show the pain in his back while doing so. Luckily Lelouch was too busy staring at his hands on the table. Or at least he had the decency to pretend to.

"I need your help," he finally said.

"In what, exactly?"

"Suzaku."

"He is rather angry with me at the moment," Syaoran said a little sheepishly.

"You knew he could see us yesterday, didn't you?" Lelouch snapped up his gaze to Syaoran's brown eyes.

"I wasn't sure he would, but I knew he _could_."

"How did you know?"

"I connected the dots," Syaoran offered a lopsided grin, "we talked last Sunday. He told me some things about you which made it more than logical."

"You're not Britannian are you?"

"Not at all."

"I don't believe you are from around at all. If you'd say you were from another world, I might even believe you. That, or you've lived underneath a stone."

Syaoran grinned, "you're really sharp, aren't you?"

Lelouch frowned. "What do you think of Zero?"

Syaoran blinked in surprise. "Uhm, like you said, I'm not from around. I don't care about the politics of this place."

"What did Suzaku tell you about me," Lelouch smiled amused.

"I am getting the feeling these things must be connected some way, although it still seems our conversation is a bit random right now," Syaoran laughed. "He told me you were a terrorist, but you didn't remember."

"I remembered."

"So this power – Suzaku named it Geass – you remember that too?"

"Yes. I already knew when you asked me last time."

"I hadn't realized you were under surveillance last time," Syaoran said apologetically.

"I know. Although I was surprised you figured it out at all."

"I had enough dots to connect when I came to your room last night," he shrugged.

Lelouch leant over, watching him intently. "Why did you do it? If you knew he could be watching, why did you do what you did yesterday? And why did you make me call his name?"

Syaoran shook his head slowly, "I wanted to help. I wanted to change Suzaku's vision of you, because I felt his coldness hurt you. I hoped he would realize when he knew your feelings."

"Rather intense way of making me show my feelings, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't have said it. I tried that first, remember?" Syaoran gave the other a grin.

Lelouch sighed, "true. But now, I'm at a loss again. When you left yesterday, Suzaku was confused. He didn't seem disgusted with me, he just seemed angry with you. Maybe he was jealous." A snort. "I _hope_ he was. But he didn't do nor say anything. He just left."

"So you want me to...?"

"I want you to go to him and confront him, the same way you confronted me. Ask him why he was so angry, if he was jealous, what he thinks of me."

"The last thing Suzaku told me was he'd like to get me arrested," Syaoran rolled his eyes, "do you really think it would be a success if _I_ of all people would confront him?"

"I have no-one else to ask. Besides, I have something to offer you in return."

Syaoran sat up straight, looking at Lelouch warily.

"If you get Suzaku to come to me willingly, I will take you to the person who will know whether your wish can be granted with Geass. I will take you to C.C."

"C.C.? Isn't that someone high from the Black Knights?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"You figured out so many things by yourself, but not that?" Lelouch chuckled amused. "Say, Syaoran, is Kurogane an acquaintance of yours?"

Syaoran stared at the other a moment longer before he started to laugh. "You are Zero. We've been trying to reach you in two different ways without even knowing."

"Yes, although Kurogane's method is very ineffective. He refuses to speak anything but an archaic form of Japanese, and I don't understand a word of what he says."

Syaoran frowned, "is the base that far away? He should have told us."

"What for?"

"If you were to meet him here, I promise you'd be able to understand him. Wait, I'll show you the drunkard." Syaoran stood and walked to the closet Mokona had made her bed in. Shoving aside the empty bottles of beer he snatched the white rabbit-like creature from its slumber. "Wake up Mokona! You've been drinking and sleeping for 3 days straight, time to get some air."

"Puuuu, Syaoran makes too much noise," Mokona complained.

"That's just your hangover."

"I didn't have a hangover yesterday," Syaoran didn't fail to notice the evil glint in the little creature's eyes.

Syaoran flushed and quickly added a scowl to hide his embarrassment. He turned to hold up Mokona towards Lelouch. "This is what makes us understand each other. Mokona is the one who helps us travel. But the translation only works within a certain area around Mokona. Actually, I don't know a word Britannian."

"So you _are_ from another world after all," Lelouch gave him a suspicious glare.


	15. Chapter 15

Syaoran found himself waiting outside the school gates for Suzaku, arms crossed and feeling somewhat irritated. He was not in the mood to see the knight right now, but Lelouch had him cornered. With Lelouch being Zero, there was no way they could fall back on the leader of the Black Knights if groveling for Lelouch didn't work. He'd just have to bear with it and lower his head for his green eyed mirror image.

He frowned at the strange looks the students were giving him. Part of them looked away as if embarrassed by his mere presence, others outright scowled at him. He huffed. It wouldn't matter anymore anyway, they were leaving soon. He wasn't going to return to Ashford Academy.

His frown turned into a glare as Suzaku approached him. The eleven glared back at him evenly, walking straight up to him.

"We need to talk," Syaoran said gruffly.

"Do we now?"

"It's about yesterday. I'd like to try a civil conversation with you. How about it?"

"Not here."

"Come to my place."

Suzaku scoffed, but followed him nonetheless. Lelouch had sent a message to the Black Knights to make them keep Kurogane there for the night. Syaoran had sent Mokona to find Fai and convince the mage to take a hotel room, bringing money provided by Lelouch as well. The apartment was effectively cleansed from disturbances.

Syaoran let the other in, ushering him to the table before moving to the kitchen to make tea. He lingered a little too long – just to set the brunette off – before entering the living room again and placing the tea in front of him. Suzaku eyed him warily.

"You see, I have a question," Syaoran stated coolly as if they were halfway a conversation. "Why _did_ you rush in like that yesterday?"

"W-what?" Suzaku's eyes grew wide in anger.

"What were you trying to achieve? Surely it has nothing to do with you what Lelouch and I do together."

"It has to do with me because Lelouch was clearly calling out _my_ name, not yours."

"Meaning...?"

"What are you getting at?" the other snapped.

"You dislike Lelouch calling out your name? You dislike Lelouch using me as a substitute for you? Or you dislike Lelouch not doing this with you instead?"

"This is none of your business," Suzaku grated out, "Lelouch doesn't want you, but me, so you should keep your hands off him. What I think of him has nothing to do with it."

"As he uses _me_ as a replacement for you, I think it does."

"And I suppose you offered," he mocked.

"Second time around, I did," Syaoran purposely set up a cocky grin to affront him.

"That wasn't the first time?" Suzaku tried to rise from his seat, but Syaoran sent him a disapproving frown to remind him this was supposed to be a civil conversation.

"It wasn't. But don't worry, the first time we didn't do more than the second time. With more clothes on as well, in fact."

"Why should I worry," he snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to ask you," Syaoran sighed, "please, Suzaku, just answer my question. Why do you care about what Lelouch and I do together?"

"Because he's calling _my_ name!"

"Who cares whose name he's calling! It's something private between Lelouch and me, so what are you even doing listening in to something like that!"

"He's under surveillance."

"I gathered that much, thank you. You're evading my question _again_."

Suzaku gritted his teeth.

"Are you jealous, Suzaku?"

Suzaku slammed his fist into the table, the teacups dangerously wobbling.

"Are you?"

He leant over and grabbed the brown eyed boy at the collar, pulling him forward angrily. "Just keep your hands off him!"

"Why," he taunted.

"Because he's mine, you bastard! He's calling _my_ name so he's _mine_! Understood?"

"You want him then? You didn't quite give off that feeling previously."

Suzaku shook him by his collar, growling. "I've wanted him since I found out he was alive after years without him. I surely want him more than you do. You, who are just using him for your own lustful needs. Or is that girl of yours non-existent and just an excuse, pretending to not be gay and still get your hands all over desperate men?"

Syaoran landed a clean punch on the side of Suzaku's head, making him tumble to the ground. "I told you to leave Sakura out of it," he hissed dangerously.

"Syaoran!"

His head snapped up guiltily at the shocked cry from Lelouch, who promptly arose from Syaoran's bedroom the moment he heard Suzaku hit the ground.

"What are you doing!" Lelouch hurried forward, picking up the groaning Suzaku who was trying to sit up with – probably – a spinning head.

Syaoran looked away, sulking the slightest bit. He could handle Suzaku shouting and getting violent, not taking actual offence to his comments. He could _not_ stand it when anyone badmouthed Sakura in whatever way. Actually, he couldn't stand anyone talking about Sakura with a negative tone of voice at all.

Lelouch looked up at him, and he saw the angry expression in the purple eyes fade to an understanding but sad smile.

"He did confess it though," Syaoran mumbled.

"And then you nearly hit him unconscious," Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that was part of the deal."

"You never included I couldn't hurt him, though," Syaoran added in a pout for good measure and Lelouch chuckled. Syaoran gave a weak smile, knowing Lelouch would understand his apology in that.

Noticing Suzaku was getting somewhat back into this world again, Syaoran leant forward and pressed his lips against Lelouch's cheek. Violet eyes widened in surprise, and Suzaku stiffened on the ground.

"Prove it then, Suzaku," he muttered against the soft skin of Lelouch's cheek, "prove how much more you want him than I do. After all, to me these are just lustful needs."

Lelouch gave him a wide-eyed look, trying to figure out what he could be talking about. Syaoran smiled sadly, because in some way Suzaku had been right. He loved Sakura. So what he was doing with Lelouch, what he did with Fai and Kurogane, it was just his teenage hormones speaking for him. How was he ever going to explain this to Sakura? He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but this would really be a tough one.

Suzaku promptly sat up and pushed him away from Lelouch, encircling the wide eyed boy with his arms and pressing him to his chest.

After a minute or so, Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Although I love the virgin act, even I have gotten further with him. You're supposed to be in the army Suzaku, I'm sure you have a little more imagination than this."

Lelouch was giving him wide-eyed shakes of his head, slightly panicking at Syaoran's words taunting the eleven.

Suzaku grunted and pushed Lelouch on his back, crashing his lips onto the ones underneath him. Lelouch raised his hands to tangle his fingers in dark brown hair, pulling slightly. Syaoran noticed how every few seconds violet eyes would flutter open to try and catch grassy greens. He felt a slight pang of resentment at that. Even though he never aspired to kiss Lelouch – something he would keep for Sakura no matter what – it would have been nice to have eye contact every once in a while.

Well, his job was done. "Hey, if you want, you can move it to the couch," he suggested, "try to keep it clean, okay? I'm going to retreat to my bedroom, so if there's anything you need you can come and ask me anytime. And I _am_ expecting to hear some more noises than this sweet sucking on each other, yes?"

Suzaku sent him a glare menacing enough to let a tree pull up his roots and get running and Lelouch flushed all the way down his collar.

"'Night," Syaoran raised his hand in a halfhearted greeting and sauntered over to his room. He had stacked up earplugs earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 16

"It can't be done."

Lelouch saw how Syaoran's face fell, Kurogane and Fai frowning slightly. The white bunny-like thing let out a whine and complained loudly.

"Are you sure C.C.?" he quickly asked, "not even with another Geass?"

"Nope."

"I see," Syaoran muttered, "well, I suppose we must be going then."

"Wait a minute," Lelouch protested. Although he had kept his end of the promise, which was merely bringing the problem to C.C., he did feel a bit guilty about making Syaoran go through such lengths without having anything to offer in return. "Isn't there anything else I can give you? Just as my thanks for your help."

Syaoran gave him a lopsided grin, "I wouldn't know much else you could do for me."

Lelouch frowned, "I'm sure there's _something._ I have quite some power. Just name it."

"Your power is not one we can use," Fai said, balancing the Mokona-thing on the back of his hand, "it is only useful here in this world."

"That wouldn't be a problem if it could grant my wish," Syaoran added quickly, "but since it can't, we have no use for it."

"Are you seriously saying you're from another world? Suzaku said you had told him that as well."

"Do we look like we're from around," Kurogane scoffed.

"Well, you _do_ seem as if you've lived underneath a rock your entire life," C.C. supplied without much emotion.

"What's that?" Kurogane raised himself menacingly at the green haired woman.

"Kuro-pon, don't pester a lady," Fai tutted. Kurogane looked about ready to smash the blonde's brain already.

Lelouch couldn't help but wonder about this strange trio. Syaoran serious – usually at least – and hard working, Kurogane gruff and short-tempered and Fai lighthearted and playful. Why were these three traveling together to regain one life? What did they have in common? This person they were trying to get back must be very special.

"When you leave, will you be returning to Sakura," Lelouch asked carefully.

Syaoran eyed him with surprise, "maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"Mokona can't decide which world will be the next one," the white thing happily sang.

"But we return to Clow Country quite often nevertheless," Syaoran added with a tender smile. He must love that girl very much.

"I've never heard of such a country?"

"That's because it's in another dimension, silly," Fai laughed.

"You talk magic," Lelouch chuckled, "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me after discovering Geass, and seeing that white creature as well."

"Mokona is Mokona!" The thing cried indignantly.

"Still, I hope you can see her soon."

"Thank you," Syaoran's smile widened, "and I'm glad I could help you get Suzaku."

Lelouch tried to avoid his blush, but couldn't force down the heat blooming on his face. C.C. gave him a curious look before her face split into a grin.

"Yes yes, thank you," he muttered, avoiding C.C.'s eyes.

"Are things going to be okay between the two of you now?"

"At least until Suzaku finds out I regained my memories," he sighed deeply, "I don't really want to know what happens then."

"There's no way to persuade him for your cause?"

"I've tried that already in the past."

"And you told him the entire truth, back then?" Syaoran grinned at the face Lelouch made, and he tried to fight back the almost-pout. "Try to trust him, or he won't trust you either."

"Says the one who has been lying his way all through Ashford Academy and my room," he muttered.

Syaoran smiled kindly, "we'll be off now."

"Is there really nothing I can give you?"

"Maybe if we return, you could lend us a hand in finding a place to stay," Syaoran answered after a moment's thought.

"Will you return?"

"Maybe," Syaoran grinned, "we can't really know."

Lelouch flapped his hand dismissively, "stop it."

"As you wish," Syaoran turned to Mokona, "shall we?"

"Yeees!"

Lelouch's eyes grew wide and he managed to stand up half – not further because of the ache shooting up his backside at the movement – when he saw the white Mokona creature suddenly grow wings, a large circle inscribed with strange symbols appearing underneath it. He gaped at the three men giving him a last wave before being sucked into the creature's mouth, and then it disappeared altogether.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" C.C. lounged backwards, giving a gaping Lelouch a lazily amused smile.

...

Syaoran stared at his princess, a discontent look on his face. He wasn't sure if he was relieved with her reaction, or if he should start crying for her innocence. She positively beamed at him, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"But Sakura... Aren't you the slightest bit angry? Just a little bit?"

She tilted her head curiously. "Do you want me to? I mean, only just discovering this new side of you, don't you think it's a bit of a big step to start out with me like that? Not that I would mind, of course!"

Syaoran groaned at the implication. Maybe he _should_ have kept this secret. But how should he have known Sakura was into _these_ things? Hell, how did she even _know_ about it!? Certainly not from her brother. Yukito maybe? No, that's not possible! Is it?

"I'm looking forward to all we can do together, Syaoran," she mewled, slinging her arms around his neck happily.

* * *

**The last chapter, one day early because 1) it's too short and 2) it's the end. I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing, but it was the best I could manage...**

**Please review to help me improve my writing (although it will most likely be used in one-shots and no more multi-chapter fics... unless I am going to repeat my mistakes **_**again**_**)**


End file.
